Play With The Letter D
by exonoir
Summary: "Aku menemukanmu! Aku yang menang!" meski Baekhyun yakin jika dia menghentikan permainan terkutuk itu, tapi Ball-Jointed Doll bernama Chanyeol itu tidak mau berhenti. Dia masih ingin bermain dengan Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh lelaki sintal itu tidak mampu bertahan lagi. -Chanbaek-ChanyeolxBaekhyun-Smut-Comedy-Romance-
1. Chapter 1 : Grandma

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 1 : Grandma

.

.

Sambil menghitung tarikan napas yang terengah-engah, Baekhyun melirik jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan lebih lima malam. Lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

Pandangan matanya beralih kepada supir taxi yang bersenandung didepan kemudi. Matanya beberapa kali melirik pada Baekhyun dari kaca spion, memastikan jika lelaki berwajah cantik itu tidak memecahkan kaca yang telah memisahkan mereka—antara penumpang dan supir; atau semacamnya.

Wajah keriputnya, mata sayunya dan rambut abu-abunya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa memperkirakan berapa umur pria ini. Seolah dia sudah setengah abad, tapi masih dapat bekerja dengan baik. Meski harus Baekhyun akui pria itu melakukan tugasnya dengan _terlalu_ baik; lihat saja kecepatan laju mobilnya yang mungkin di bawah standar.

"Permisi, apa kau bisa sedikit lebih cepat? Aku terburu-buru." Baekhyun menegurnya dengan lembut, bahkan dia masih tersenyum kepada pria tua itu; memaksanya dengan cara yang _masih_ manusiawi; untuk saat ini.

Pria tua berjanggut tebal itu tersenyum sambil melirik Baekhyun dari kaca spion, "Maaf Tuan, aku takut aku tidak bisa. _Yellow_ kesayanganku tidak akan melaju melebihi kecepatan standar." Jawabnya dengan santai. Dia kembali bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu apapun yang di pikirkannya. Suara _bass_ nya kembali memenuhi taxi; mirip-mirip penyanyi seriosa yang bernyanyi dengan beberapa nada yang salah, atau _sumbang_?

 _Kecepatan standar? Nenekku bahkan bisa menyetir lebih cepat dari ini—maksudku di pemakamannya!_ Pikir Baekhyun geram. Lelaki itu tersenyum masam disudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan membayarmu lebih!" Desaknya. Tapi pria itu tetap tidak bergerak. Matanya masih tertuju pada jalanan di kota New York yang ramai, sambil terus bersenandung dengan suara _bass_ nya. "seratus dollar!" teriaknya. Pria tua itu mengerem taxinya hingga membuat kepala dan badan Baekhyun membentur kaca. "a-ack! Apa-apaan pria tua!" ia mengerang menahan sakit.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah lelaki berbadan sintal itu. Ia mendengar suara beberapa mobil dibelakang mereka telah membunyikan klakson dengan suara menjulang. "Tuan, apa kau sedang bercanda?" dia bertanya lagi. Mobil kembali bergerak dengan kecepatan rendah.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian berseru, " _Iya_! Jadi cepatlah! Aku bahkan akan membayarmu dua ratus dollar kalau kau bisa sampai ke bandara selama dua puluh menit!" Sahutnya tanpa berpikir. Baekhyun tahu jika itu mustahil. Tapi kalau memang pria tua itu bisa melakukannya, _mungkin_ dia akan menepati perkataannya; atau _mungkin_ juga tidak.

Sebelum menginjak pedal gas, pria tua itu terkekeh. Kerutan di wajahnya terpantul jelas sekali di spion mobil. Giginya yang berwarna putih cemerlang, mengintip dari sisi-sisi bibirnya yang hitam karena terlalu sering merokok. Tawanya menggelegar bagai suara gemuruh petir di bulan Desember.

Kemudian barulah mobil itu melesat dengan cepat hingga badan Baekhyun membentur jok dengan keras. Dia memegang erat-erat pegangan di atas pintu, dan berharap sampai di bandara John F. Kennedy dalam keadaan utuh.

Setelah melewati berbagai belokan, mendengar suara puluhan klakson, dan teriakan beberapa orang, Baekhyun merasa seakan-akan berada di dalam film _The Fast and The Furious_. Pria ini mungkin dulunya adalah seorang pembalap liar atau semacamnya. Meski dia melaju dengan kecepatan _lebih_ dari yang Baekhyun bayangkan, tapi gerakan tangannya begitu terampil. Dari caranya berbelok saja ia sudah tahu pria tua itu bukan orang sembarangan.

"Sir, apa ini legal? Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kepolisian karena masalah ini." Baekhyun mencengkram jok kursi yang dia duduki. "Kau jangan takut! Aku profesional!" ia berteriak menjawab Baekhyun. Kemudian kembali terkikik dengan suara melengking, membuat Baekhyun hampir melepas pegangannya karena ingin melindungi gendang telinganya yang sakit—oke itu berlebihan.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, melindunginya dari apapun yang bisa menyakitinya. "Kau jangan bercanda!" sahutnya begitu pria tua itu membanting kemudi dengan ganas, membuat taxi itu berbelok menukik tajam hingga tubuh Baekhyun terpental dari kursi dengan lengan kanannya yang membentur pintu dengan keras.

Tidak sampai lima menit, mesin taxi itu tiba-tiba berhenti meraung atau bahkan bisa di katakan _mati_. Pria tua itu kembali terkikik dengan suara berat ketika ia melihat reaksi yang di berikan Baekhyun karena aksi gilanya. "Kita sudah sampai, _Nona._ " Pria tua itu sengaja menyebut Baekhyun _Nona_ untuk membuatnya kesal.

Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu membuka matanya sedikit untuk memeriksa keadaan, siapa yang tahu jika pria tua itu telah membunuh seseorang. "Oh astaga." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memegang beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. "apa kau sudah gila, pria tua?" serobotnya kesal.

Pria tua itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memamerkan deretan giginya yang cemerlang kepada Baekhyun, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan melesat untuk mengeluarkan kopor Baekhyun dari dalam bagasi mobil.

Baekhyun memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, tepat dua puluh menit seperti yang dijanjikan. "Baik, aku akan memberimu dua ratus dollar." Dengan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan lipatan uang didalam sakunya.

"Bagus seperti baru." Gumam pria tua itu tersenyum mesum. Baekhyun mendenggus mencelanya. "Terserahlah." Sahutnya malas. Cepat-cepat dia berikan lipatan uang itu, kemudian segera bergegas masuk ke dalam bandara.

"Terima kasih banyak!" teriak pria tua itu sebelum ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari lipatan uang itu, "E-eh! Tuan! Kau salah memberikan uang!" meskipun pria tua itu meneriakinya, tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli. Sejujurnya dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk memberikan pria tua itu dua ratus dollar. Dia hanya memberi dua puluh, dan hanya itulah yang dia punya.

Dia terus berlari masuk ke dalam bandara dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia menarik kedua koper yang dia bawa dengan kasar dan ceroboh—membuat mereka berdentum-dentum dilantai marmer bandara beberapa kali, mencuri perhatian beberapa turis asing didekat papan informasi.

Jantung lelaki berbadan sintal itu berdebar begitu kencang. Napasnya terengah-engah. Titik-titik keringat muncul didahinya. Ia tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke Korea sejak orangtuanya memutuskan pindah ke Amerika beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun lulus sekolah dasar bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kini dia akan tinggal bersama Neneknya di Yanggu, Kangwon-Do, Korea Selatan selama liburan musim dingin.

"Ini _pasti_ akan menyenangkan." Lelaki itu telah mempersiapkan sederet rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan liburan yang sempurna di rumah Neneknya.

Memikirkannya membuat Byun Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang tolol—sepenuhnya melupakan tentang insiden taxi itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menstabilkan debaran jantungnya yang kacau. Sial. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang.

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi dan menampakkan cahayanya dari sela-sela awan tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh langit kota Yanggu. Tidak perduli meski salju telah berhasil membuat beku sebagian besar kota itu, tapi setidaknya lelaki itu masih bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari meski samar-samar.

Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya begitu dia turun dari taxi yang membawanya dari bandara Incheon. "O-ugh!" erangnya lembut. Tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku karena perjalanan panjang.

Setelah memberikan uang kepada supir, Baekhyun berdiri didepan rumah tradisional Korea yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu dan batu bata. Rumah itu tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kemari bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Nenek!" Baekhyun mendorong pintu kayu dengan papan nama dengan huruf hanja di bagian atasnya. Lelaki itu menarik kopernya seraya ia berteriak memanggil sang Nenek yang tidak kunjung keluar. "tidak ada orang?" lelaki itu meletakkan kopernya ke atas lantai kayu rumah itu. "Nenek?" ia memanggil lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada balasan.

 _Mungkin Nenek sedang tidur_ , dia menghibur dirinya sendiri. Setelah melepas sepatunya, dia membuka pintu rumah yang tidak di kunci itu; tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seluruh perabotan di sana tertutup oleh kain putih.

Lelaki itu menarik kain putih berdebu itu hingga membuat udara di dalamnya terasa sedikit sesak karena penuh debu. Ia melihat barang-barang tua milik Neneknya di sana. Di mulai dari meja, lemari kecil, dan beberapa kotak besar yang entah berisi apa.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu kotak yang berada di sudut ruangan, lalu membuka kotak itu. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat isi di dalamnya adalah sebuah _ball-jointed doll_ seorang lelaki dengan wajah rupawan. "Boneka?" ia menyernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan Neneknya tertarik untuk mengoleksi boneka mahal?

Salah satu teman Baekhyun di Amerika ada yang penggila _ball-jointed doll_ ; jadi lelaki itu sedikit mengerti tentang boneka itu. Dan percayalah jika harga boneka itu sangat mahal.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan boneka itu dari kotaknya, kemudian memperhatikan boneka itu dengan teliti. Boneka lelaki itu memiliki sorot mata yang tajam dengan rahang yang tegas. Bola matanya berwarna biru dengan wig berwarna gelap. "Well, kurasa ia cukup tampan—dan telanjang." Lelaki itu menyentuh dada bidang boneka itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Ia menyelusuri tubuh boneka itu sampai bagian pusar hingga sebuah pemandangan membuatnya terkejut. " _oh my_ , kau memiliki penis yang cukup besar." Ia terkikik dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka kotak lain, sebuah langkah kaki telah mencuri perhatiannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang ketika melihat salah satu penduduk setempat menyadari kehadirannya. "Mungkinkah itu kau, Byun Baekhyun?" suara wanita paruh baya berbadan subur itu mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Secara mengejutkan wanita itu menceritakan kepada Baekhyun tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi kepada Neneknya. Selama dua tahun terakhir kesehatan Nenek Baekhyun memang memburuk, bahkan kepala desa setempat telah membawanya ke rumah sakit beberapa kali. Tapi Nenek Baekhyun kehilangan kekuatannya.

Beliau meninggal minggu lalu karena gagal ginjal.

"…jadi begitu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala ketika dia mendengar cerita dari wanita itu. Suaranya sedikit tercekat ketika dia berbicara. Dia tidak mengira jika Nenek yang paling dia sayang meninggal sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjenguknya. _Hell_ , dia bahkan tidak tahu jika beliau sakit; kedua orangtuanya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum masam, merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Baekhyun memeluk _ball-jointed doll_ yang dia temukan dengan erat. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku, Bibi." Wanita tua itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Aku turut menyesal. Nenekmu adalah orang yang baik, kematiannya membuat seluruh penduduk di desa ini berduka." Jelasnya dengan susah payah.

.

.

Baekhyun menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Dia mondar-mandir ke sekeliling ruang keluarga—berharap jika seseorang di seberang sana menjawab teleponnya. "Ayolah Ibu, Ayah," gumamnya cemas. Sejak dia mengetahui kenyataan jika sang Nenek meninggal, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghubungi keluarganya di Amerika. Bahkan sudah lebih dari 10 kali lelaki bertubuh sintal itu mencobanya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sempat menjawab panggilannya?

"Sial." makinya kesal. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya keatas lantai kayu, kemudian dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding disalah satu kamar rumah Neneknya; ketika dia menyadari sebuah gerakan aneh dari _ball-jointed doll_ yang berada diatas meja disudut ruangan. Lelaki itu menggapai boneka yang ia temukan, kembali mengamati boneka itu dengan serius. "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah." Baekhyun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sejujurnya, lelaki itu sangat membenci suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu. Dia pernah bermain petak umpet dengan hantu ketika ia masih kecil—hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari.

Sejak kejadian itu, Ibunya melarang Baekhyun melakukan permainan kutukan itu, dan boneka yang bermain bersama Baekhyun dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kotak, kemudian dibuang kesungai.

Baekhyun meletakkan boneka itu kembali keatas meja; mengatur posisinya agar tidak ia tidak dapat melihat wajah boneka itu, kemudian menarik selimut di kakinya untuk tidur. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakinya karena kelelahan berjalan.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian boneka itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Perlahan-lahan boneka itu mengangkat lengan kanannya sedikit. Detik selanjutnya jendela kamar Baekhyun terbuka karena sapuan angin kencang yang secara misterius masuk kedalam kamar itu. Angin itu berputar-putar disekeliling boneka itu, lalu boneka itu mengilang.

Sebuah bayangan hitam misterius berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan seringai mengerikan. Bayangan itu mengamati sosok mungil yang meringkuk didalam selimut. Bayangan itu menghampiri sosok mungil itu, membuat wajahnya terpantul cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka. Wajah rupawan itu tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju. Dia kemudian membelai pipi lelaki berbadan sintal itu dengan tangannya yang sedingin es.

"Terima kasih telah membebaskanku," gumam lelaki itu ditelinga Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang serak. "dan bagaimana aku harus membalasmu, _cantik_?" cahaya bulan menyinari wajahnya hingga terlihat jelas. Lelaki jangkung itu menarik dagu Baekhyun, kemudian memagut bibir merah jambu itu dengan lembut. Ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, lelaki itu merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh. Tubuh lelaki itu tersentak sedikit karena terkejut.

Dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil memperhatikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menggeliat sedikit karena merindukan sentuhannya. "Oh astaga. Ini tidak mungkin," lelaki dengan wajah rupawan itu membulatkan mata birunya yang tajam. "sepertinya takdir telah mempertemukan kita lagi setelah sekian lama, malaikat _kecil_ ku,"

.

.

Bersambung. . .


	2. Chapter 2 : Something

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 2 : Something

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus dari jendela kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka sejak kemarin malam. Sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan. Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuhnya yang menggeliat kedinginan di dalam selimut. Bibirnya berubah menjadi sedikit kebiruan dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk.

Sesosok lelaki jangkung dengan tinggi badan tidak biasa yang nyaris menempel ke langit-langit kamar, memposisikan kedua kakinya yang jenjang disisi-sisi perut Baekhyun. Lelaki rupawan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak ramah; kerutan muncul di wajahnya, terlihat sekali jika ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Oi, bangun." Lelaki rupawan itu menendang selimut yang dikenakan Baekhyun agar lelaki bertubuh sintal itu dapat merasakan udara dingin. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu memeluk kedua tangannya diantara pahanya. "Sepuluh menit lagi, Bu" gumamnya dengan erangan lembut.

Lelaki rupawan itu menggertakkan giginya dengan gemas. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Selanjutnya lelaki rupawan itu menindih tubuh sosok mungil yang menggeliat itu, kemudian memposisikan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa inci dari lelaki itu. "BAAAAAANGGGUUUUNNNNNNN!" sebuah angin kencang berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun; dan lelaki rupawan itu kembali berubah menjadi boneka.

Terkejut karena mendengar suara teriakan itu, Baekhyun segera membuka kedua matanya. Refleks tubuhnya bangkit meskipun kesadaran lelaki itu belum pulih benar. Dia terduduk diatas kasur lipat sambil berseru heboh. "AKU BANGUN, AKU BANG—" lelaki itu menoleh kekanan-kiri hingga mendapati jika itu bukan kamarnya. "Sialan." makinya kesal. Benar juga, dia berada di rumah sang Nenek, dan akan tinggal seorang diri disana. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia mendengar seseorang berteriak? _Tetangga sialan._ Pikir Baekhyun geram.

Baekhyun hendak menarik selimut yang terlempar berantakan jauh dari jangkauannya. Tapi tubuhnya tersentak ketika ia melihat _ball-jointed doll_ yang semalam ia letakkan diatas meja; tiba-tiba berada diantara kedua pahanya pagi ini.

Melihat itu Baekhyun secara reflex bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian menendang boneka itu jauh-jauh darinya hingga membentur pintu kayu bergaya tradisional Korea di kamar itu. "AKH!" teriaknya. Kini lelaki itu sepenuhnya terjaga. Ia menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan horror. "s-sejak kapan dia…" lelaki itu mengamati boneka itu dari kejauhan, ia kemudian meraba-raba meja disudut ruangan untuk mengambil raket nyamuk.

Baekhyun memeluk raket nyamuk itu dengan erat. Jika dia melihat gerakan sekecil apapun dari boneka mengerikan itu, dia akan menyetrumnya dengan raket nyamuk detik itu juga. "K-kau jangan bergerak! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Baekhyun mendekati boneka itu sambil menyodorkan raket nyamuk yang dia bawa sebagai pertahanan diri.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, dia menempelkan raket nyamuk itu pada dada bidang boneka itu. "H-hei!" tidak ada gerakan sama sekali. Dia menepuk kejantanan boneka itu beberapa kali menggunakan raket nyamuk selama beberapa kali.

Puas dengan apa yang dia lihat, Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh boneka itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dia mensejajarkan kepala boneka itu dengan kepalanya, melihat mata boneka itu dengan tajam. "Mungkinkah aku sedang bermimpi? Dia terlihat seperti boneka biasa bagiku…" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "bagaimana caranya kau berada di—" dia menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat boneka itu berada diantara _paha_ nya pagi ini. Mungkinkah selama tidur, dia _ehem_ bersenang-senang seorang diri dengan boneka itu?

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya seperti itu—terlebih dengan sebuah boneka.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain disini selain dia, dan sudah pasti boneka itu tidak mungkin bergerak dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, pasti Baekhyun yang mengambil boneka itu dari meja secara tidak sadar. Kemudian ia meletakkan boneka itu diantara pahanya, dan _bersenang-senang_ dengannya.

Baekhyun berpikiran seperti _pervert_ sekarang. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini berubah seperti tomat. "Aku benar-benar sudah gila sekarang." Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu meletakkan boneka itu kelantai, kemudian bergegas mencari apapun yang bisa ia makan didapur.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik dipelukannya. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan napas ketangannya karena kedinginan. Ia tidak mengira jika jarak antara rumah dan supermarket cukup jauh dengan berjalan kaki. Jika sejak awal dia tahu, lelaki itu pasti memilih untuk mengendarai sepeda tua milik Neneknya.

"Sial. Ini dingin." Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu mempercepat langkahnya; hingga akhirnya dia berada tidak jauh dari rumah sang Nenek. Ketika lelaki itu hendak membuka pintu utama, ia mendengar sebuah suara barang terjatuh dengan keras. Berpikir jika ada penguntit yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu rumah. "hallo?" panggilnya. Meskipun hari masih sore, tapi rumah Neneknya terlihat menakutkan jika dalam keadaan lampu mati.

Baekhyun memasuki satu persatu ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah, memeriksa mereka dengan teliti. Setidaknya ada 6 ruangan di rumah itu—ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar utama, kamar tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Dan tempat yang paling menurut Baekhyun menakutkan adalah di _dapur_ karena letaknya yang berada diujung rumah; dan tempat yang paling jarang terkena cahaya.

"Hallo…?" sekarang lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar ruang tamu; tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Mungkin dia hanya mendapat delusi mengingat dia tinggal di rumah tua terlebih ia hidup seorang diri. "ini tolol sekali. Mana mungkin ada orang yang masuk ke rumah ini. Apa yang dia cari? Disini hanya ada barang-barang tua milik Nenek." lelaki itu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, kemudian mencari saklar agar ia dapat menyalakan lampu. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke dapur untuk memasukkan semua persediaan yang dia beli tadi.

Ketika membuka pintu kulkas dia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya disudut ruangan sebelah lemari piring; tapi kali ini Baekhyun berusaha mengacuhkannya. Mungkin kali ini dia sedang berimajinasi lagi, atau sesuatu.

Sesosok bayangan hitam itu menyeringai ketika dia melihat Baekhyun meringkuk sedikit untuk memasukkan semua persediaan ke dalam kulkas. Dia memperhatikan kedua pantat sintal lelaki lebih pendek sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan ujung lidah. "Pantat yang bagus," gumamnya dengan suara serak. Mendengar suara misterius itu, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang mencari sumber suara.

Tapi ketika ia hendak menoleh ke arah meja makan, sebuah angin kencang berhembus dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang entah berasal dari mana. Dia menutup matanya tapi samar-samar ia melihat angin itu berputar mengelilingi sesuatu diatas meja makan. Setelah angin itu pudar, Baekhyun begitu terkejut ketika mendapati _ball-jointed doll_ itu terduduk disana.

Tubuh lelaki itu membeku. Ia menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan horror. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun karena otot-otot di mulutnya melemah. Yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri di sana, dengan posisi pintu kulkas masih dalam keadaan terbuka.

"A-astaga…" akhirnya suara itu lolos dari mulut merah jambu Baekhyun. Kini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya muncul beberapa nama film horror terkenal dengan tokoh boneka pembunuh seperti Child's Play, Anabelle, atau bahkan Night of the Living Dummy.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas, kemudian berjalan menghampiri boneka itu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia akan membuktikan boneka itu kesurupan atau tidak dengan cara bermain petak umpet. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup seluruh pintu, jendela dan tirai yang ada didalam rumah. Selanjutnya dia mengambil boneka itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah wadah _tanpa_ berisi air; karena yang dia tau boneka itu sudah _kesurupan_. Jadi tidak ada gunanya menuruti seluruh peraturan dasarnya.

Ia mengambil segenggam garam dikepalan tangannya, dan sebuah pisau untuk berjaga-jaga. "Nama… _benar_ , kau harus memiliki nama." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika akhirnya dia mendapatkan nama yang cocok. "Dobi?" dia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "baik. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Dobi." Katanya sambil menunjuk boneka itu dengan ujung mata pisau.

Sebelum mulai bicara, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Baekhyun yang jaga pertama. Baekhyun yang jaga pertama. Baekhyun yang jaga pertama." Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar tamu yang berada tepat disebelah dapur. "satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima… enam… tujuh… delapan… sembilan… sepuluh." Setelah itu dia kembali ke dapur. "aku menemukanmu." dia berseru sambil mengangkat boneka itu. "sekarang Dobi yang jaga. Sekarang Dobi yang jaga. Sekarang Dobi yang jaga." Dia meletakkan boneka itu kembali, kemudian mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam lemari pakaian yang ada dikamar utama. "Semoga saja itu hanya perasaanku saja," bisiknya di dalam hati dengan tangan gemetar.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Baekhyun menunggu; tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Semuanya berjalan seperti normal. Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu bahkan nyaris keluar dari persembunyiannya, hingga semuanya berubah ketika berada pada menit keempat.

Secara mengejutkan Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang membuat lantai kayu dirumahnya berdecit. Suaranya cukup pelan, seolah dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun mendengarnya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

" _Come out, come out, where ever you are…_ " suara bisikan lembut itu dengar dari kejauhan. Suaranya terdengar seperti sapuan angin yang berhembus lembut, tapi sedikit mencekam.

Sosok bayangan itu menyeringai geli ketika memikirkan bagaimana caranya balas dendam kepada Baekhyun karena telah melemparnya tadi pagi. Karena hantaman yang ia rasakan, kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit; tapi ia mencoba menghiraukannya. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk memainkan permainan ini.

 _Tap tap tap_

Ia menyentuh permukaan dinding ketika ia berjalan; membuat suara gesekan yang panjang; sengaja untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan ketika mendengarnya. "Baekhyun-ah…" ia berbisik dengan suara serak ketika memasuki kamar mandi. "oh, bukan disini ya…?" erangnya kesal.

"Baekhyun-ah…" air mata Baekhyun menetes. Dia menggenggam erat garam ditangannya sambil memeluk pisau dapur ditangannya yang lain. Dia begitu ketakutan hingga seluruh otot ditubuhnya menegang. "baekhyun _sayang_... ayo keluarlah..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, dia kemudian mendorong pintu lemari tempat dia bersembunyi, dan mencari keberadaan suara menyebalkan itu; bermaksud untuk menusuk boneka itu dengan pisau—atau mungkin melempar garam itu untuk mengusir roh jahatnya.

"D-dimana kau!?" dengan kaki yang gemetaran, Baekhyun berdiri di lorong panjang rumah Neneknya. Dia menghapus air mata dipipinya menggunakan punggung tangan; ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus kuat.

Angin misterius itu berhembus lagi; secara mengejutkan jaket tebal yang dipakai Baekhyun robek seketika. Tapi anehnya tubuh Baekhyun tidak terluka. Hanya permukaan jaketnya saja yang robek seperti bekas cakaran _sesuatu_.

Melihat itu tentu saja membuatnya terkejut. "A-apa yang kau laku—" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, lengan jaketnya robek dengan bekas yang sama. "ASTAGA!"

Angin misterius itu tidak berhenti berhembus disekitar tubuh Baekhyun, dan merobek seluruh permukaan jaket yang dia pakai. "C-CUKUP!" teriaknya, hingga sebuah bayangan muncul dari kejauhan.

Sosok jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak ramah. Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia lupa menyalakan seluruh lampu. Dia hanya menyalakan lampu ruang keluarga, dan itu satu-satunya penerangan yang ada. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Baekhyun mengacungkan mata pisaunya kearah bayangan itu.

Sosok jangkung itu menyeringai. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, membuat gerakan yang aneh. "Baekhyun-ah, lama tidak berjumpa…" suara itu terdengar oleh Baekhyun dengan jelas. Dia menatap bayangan bayangan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "siapa—" belum selesai lelaki itu bicara, sosok bayangan itu menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

"Apa yang—" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencengkram pergelangan kedua tangan lelaki itu dari belakang. "ARGH!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Dia mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang sedang mencengkramnya, tapi ketika ia melakukannya, sosok jangkung yang berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba memagut bibir merah jambu itu dengan kasar. "MMHHH!" Baekhyun hendak memberontak, tapi cengraman itu semakin erat. Ia tidak bisa bergerak; apalagi menolak ciuman itu.

Lelaki jangkung itu merasakan otot-otot Baekhyun semakin melemah. Ia menyeringai puas. Itu artinya Baekhyun tidak lagi melawan. Lelaki itu kini mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, menyesapnya dengan ganas, membuat sang empu mengerang putus asa. "A-aahh…" secara mengejutkan Baekhyun menikmati permainan lelaki itu; dan ciuman itu makin lama makin menggairahkan.

Baekhyun melempar pisau dan garam yang dibawanya. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan boneka yang membuatnya ketakutan tadi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun karena Baekhyun telah kehilangan akalnya.

Dan ketika lelaki misterius itu melepaskan bibir merah jambu milik Baekhyun, lelaki sintal itu mengerang frustrasi, dia membalikkan tubuh ketika lelaki misterius itu melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Kenapa kau berhen—" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, lelaki misterius itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, _sayang_ …"

.

.

Bersambung. . .

.

.

PS :

Aku terkejut ngelihat reaksi bagus dari reader padahal baru chapter 1 *sobs*

Terimakasih buat dukungannya *bow* Aku akan sebisa mungkin update cepat sesuai permintaan reader. Dan mungkin akan hiatus dari X-Twins karena lebih sibuk di Play With The Letter D.

=Untuk yang kesusahan membayangkan sosok "Chanyeol" saat menjadi boneka.. coba kalian seaching di google dengan tag : "Iplehouse Bichun"=

And don't forget to likes and review thankyou ^^

-Exonoir


	3. Chapter 3 : Monster

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 3 : Monster

 **Warning Muatan Dewasa**. Penuh kekerasan dan bahasa yang vulgar. Author tidak mau tanggung jawab jika puasa kalian batal ya ^^

.

.

Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya ketika lelaki misterius tanpa busana itu mencumbu telinganya. Erangan lembut lolos dari mulut merah jambunya, mengantarnya menuju surga dunia yang membuat kupu-kupu didalam perutnya berterbangan. Lelaki yang lebih mungil meremas rambut lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu dengan gemas, menekan kepalanya untuk melahap dirinya makin, makin dalam. "Jangan berhenti… ahh…" titik-titik keringat muncul dikulitnya yang sehalus sutra; membuat tubuh mungilnya berkelip seperti berlian yang indah dengan cahaya silver dan biru.

Lelaki rupawan bernama Chanyeol yang mengambil kontrol. Dia tidak berhenti bermain-main dengan tubuh sintal Baekhyun; sengaja untuk membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek jatuh kedalam fantasi liarnya. Ia mengulum leher lelaki yang lebih pendek, membuat tanda sebanyak yang ia bisa; kemudian semakin turun hingga tulang selangkanya.

Puas dengan aksinya, kini lelaki yang lebih tinggi merobek seluruh pakaian dan celana yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan sekali usaha. Otot-otot bisep dilengannya nampak begitu jelas ketika lelaki itu mengenakan kekuatannya untuk membuka pakaian dan celana Baekhyun. "Wow, kau begitu cantik," dia menjilat bibir bawahnya menggunakan ujung lidah ketika ia melihat tubuh sintal yang lebih pendek menggeliat karena sedikit kedinginan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon, berusaha untuk menggapai kepala lelaki yang lebih tinggi; bermaksud untuk mencumbunya dengan lembut. Dan Chanyeol menyadarinya. " _Fuck_! Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah…" ia melempar pakaian robek Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya, kemudian melumat bibir merah jambu itu dengan kasar. "Aaahh… mmphh!" Baekhyun mengerang rendah ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, bermain-main dengan lidah yang lebih pendek sambil mengusap kedua puting Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Baekhyun-ah… panggil namaku dengan keras." erangan serak itu berhasil lolos dari bibir tebal—dan _ehem,_ kissable milik Chanyeol. "C-chan ahh…" Baekhyun membusungkan dada ketika Chanyeol melahap salah satu putingnya yang telah menegang karena rangsangannya. "t-tarik rambutku hingga aku mengerang nama _sial_ mu, tampar wajahku jika aku menolak sesuatu, buat aku berantakan…" Baekhyun bergumam sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepala, menghentikan seluruh perbuatannya pada tubuh mungil diantara kedua lengan raksasanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan nafsu ketika mengatakan, " _Beg me_." Baekhyun menarik kepala yang lebih tinggi, kemudian menempelkan mulutnya ke pipi Chanyeol; membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga lelaki jangkung itu dengan suara yang menggoda. "Tolong rusak aku, Chanyeol…"

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum puas. Ia mengusap pipi yang lebih pendek, kemudian memagut bibir merah jambu itu dengan ciuman yang panas dan berantakan. Saliva mereka mengalir keluar disudut bibir merah jambu itu hingga ke lehernya yang jenjang.

Chanyeol kemudian bergumam dengan suara serak, "Erang namaku, Baekhyun-ah…" lelaki itu berbisik sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut; tapi Baekhyun tidak mau menurut. Dia menutup mata sambil melengkungkan punggungnya; merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol padanya. "katakan, Baekhyun," perintah yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki rupawan itu dengan tatapan memelas. "C-chanyeol…" erangnya lembut. "jangan goda aku lagi… sentakkan kejantananmu yang mengeras dengan kasar dan dalam ke lubang sempitku." Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol, bergelayut dengan manja seperti anak kecil yang memohon untuk di belikan permen.

" _My pleasure…_ " itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Dia menyukai bagaimana cara Chanyeol menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya; seolah ia mengerti seluruh bagian sensitive dalam dirinya. Dan sentuhan Chanyeol, _oh god_ , sentuhan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun ketagihan. Seperti selayaknya morfin milik Baekhyun sendiri.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol menepuk paha yang lebih pendek beberapa kali; menyuruhnya untuk telungkup. Sang empu menurut, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memamerkan kedua benda empuk yang menantang.

Melihat pemandangan yang indah itu, lelaki jangkung itu segera melahap salah satu dari benda empuk dihadapannya hingga membuat sang empu menghentakkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Aghh! C-chanyeol aahh…" titik-titik keringat muncul didahinya. Ia menaikkan pinggangnya sedikit untuk menggoda Chanyeol. "Mmhh sudah kuduga, kau memiliki pantat yang bagus." Ia membuka sedikit belahan pantat milik yang lebih pendek, menggesekkan kejantanannya yang mengeras dan berdenyut diantara kedua pantat itu. "Ukh…" Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya, dia bermain dengan salah satu putingnya sendiri, sesekali mencubitnya hingga mengeluarkan erangan yang sangat disukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. "Huh? apa ini? Kau ternyata nakal juga, Byun Baekhyun." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menindih tubuh lelaki yang lebih pendek. "kau akan mendapat hukuman karena sudah menggodaku." Bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Dia kemudian menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun; kemudian dengan satu hentakan, lelaki itu memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras kelubang sempit milik yang lebih muda hingga Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. Chanyeol mencekik leher Baekhyun dari belakang; tidak membiarkan lelaki yang lebih pendek kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Maaf, apa itu sakit?" Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara menggelegar. Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi, dia menggerakkan pinggangnya naik-turun; membuat irama teratur dari suara kulit yang ditampar.

" _Sial_. Kau begitu lezat, Baekhyun-ah…" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika lelaki itu merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Dia menutup kedua matanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya hingga mencapai dagu. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar, seperti ada sengatan misterius yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Lelaki itu mempercepat ritmenya sambil menekan rahang Baekhyun dengan kuku ibu jarinya yang perlahan-lahan mulai memanjang.

Kukunya begitu tajam, hingga membuat rahang Baekhyun mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari bekas itu. Kemudian ia menjilat darah segar yang mengalir dikuku ibu jarinya, "Aahh…" ia membuka kedua matanya yang tajam berwarna biru, kini perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. "kekuatanku sedikit demi sedikit telah kembali lagi…" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang berkeringat hingga menuju pinggang ramping milik lelaki yang lebih pendek.

Dia meremas pinggang yang ramping itu, menuntun tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergerak berlawanan arah. "C-chanyeol l-lebih cepat aahh…" Baekhyun mengerang putus asa. "aku mau keluar…" lanjutnya dengan susah payah karena napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun berada pada titiknya, tubuh Baekhyun menegang; dan semakin lama ritme yang dibuat Chanyeol semakin cepat. Hingga cairan berwarna putih kental keluar dari kejantanan Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil tergulai lemas.

"ARGHH!" Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara keras ketika menumpahkan spermanya yang hangat dan kental kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu meringkuk sedikit, mencium sosok mungil yang menggeliat diantara tangan dan kakinya. "Selamat tidur, _sayang_ …" katanya dengan suara serak.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka mata ketika dia mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi disuatu tempat. Ia menyerjapkan kedua matanya seraya meraba-raba lantai kayu di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menggapai ponselnya yang tidak berhenti bersenandung. "Ukhh…" dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit; terutama pada bagian pinggang. Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu menoleh kekanan-kiri, mencari keberadaan ponselnya tanpa mau menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sial, kenapa jauh sekali…" ia mendapati ponselnya berada diatas meja disudut ruangan. Ia berusaha untuk menggapai ponsel itu menggunakan kakinya; tapi seolah tubuhnya tidak ingin berkerja sama, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Terutama pada daerah di antara kedua pantatnya. Baekhyun meringis untuk menahan sakit. "aahh…" ia menggertakkan giginya.

Ponsel Baekhyun jatuh kelantai kayu dikamar itu. Dia mengambil ponsel itu dengan susah payah.

 _5 missed call from Mom_

Lelaki itu mengubungi Ibunya kembali. Sambil menunggu, ia memeluk selimut dengan erat yang sendari tadi melingkar diseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kepompong raksasa. "Halo? Ibu?" suara seseorang di seberang sana terdengar terputus-putus. "halo?" ia mengulang perkataannya kembali. "bu, apa yang ter—" tiba-tiba sambungan terputus.

 _Mungkinkah karena panggilan internasional?_ Pikir Baekhyun untuk menghibur dirinya.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari kasur lipat; hendak menuju toilet untuk mencuci muka. Tapi ia begitu terkejut ketika menyingkirkan selimut itu dari tubuhnya; Baekhyun berada dalam keadaan telanjang. "Apa yang terjadi!?" wajah lelaki sintal itu memucat. Ia menarik selimut kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat adalah ketika dia berada didapur… memasukkan semua persediaan kedalam kulkas kemudian—

Baekhyun menoleh kekanan-kiri; mencari keberadaan _ball-jointed doll_ yang seingatnya berada didapur kemarin. Hingga lelaki itu menemukan boneka itu terduduk diatas meja, sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan mata tajamnya yang berwarna biru. "Kau…" Baekhyun berusaha untuk meraih boneka itu, kemudian memperhatikannya dengan teliti. "apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…" ia berusaha untuk mengingat kembali memori yang tidak di ingatnya.

"Mungkinkah aku membuang boneka ini? Atau… _sesuatu_?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "tidak. Kurasa tidak. Boneka ini milik Nenek; jadi aku tidak mungkin membuangnya." Lelaki sintal itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "sial aku tidak mengingat apapun!" erangnya kesal.

Ia meletakkan boneka itu kembali keatas meja, kemudian perlahan tapi pasti dia berusaha untuk bangkit, bermaksud untuk mencuci muka untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Lelaki itu menyentuh dinding sebagai penyangga karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dan ketika ia berada di toilet, ia mencuci muka dengan air dingin.

Satu basuhan.

Dua basuhan.

Tiga basuhan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di dekat pintu. "Oh _astaga_ …" gumamnya ketika melihat seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas merah-kebiruan. " _fuck_ …" dia berbalik sedikit untuk menatap punggungnya. Dan benar saja, bekas itu ternyata berada dipunggungnya juga. _Apa yang sebenarnya…_

 _"_ _Jangan berhenti… ahh…"_

Suara desahan dari mulutnya sendiri tiba-tiba berdengung jelas ditelinganya. Lelaki sintal itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan ketakutan. Tunggu, dia melakukan _itu_!? Dengan siapa?

 _"_ _Aaahh… mmphh!"_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian kemarin.

 _"_ _C-chan ahh…"_

Ketika ia mengingat nama itu, tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar membeku. _Chan? Chan? Siapa Chan—?_

 _"_ _Panggil aku Chanyeol,_ sayang _…"_

Baekhyun berlari kembali kekamar dengan susah payah. Ia mengambil boneka itu dari atas meja, kemudian memasukkan boneka itu kedalam lemari dan menghalangi pintu lemari itu menggunakan raket nyamuk. "M-monster…" Ia menutup tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut. "m-monster…" seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Memorinya ketika masih kecil kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya, dan percayalah jika itu bukan memori yang bagus.

. . . . .

 **Flashback ON**

 _Saeng-il_ _chukahamnida_

 _Saeng-il chukahamnida_

 _Saranghaneun Baekhyun-ah_

 _Saeng-il chukahamnida_

Nyanyian itu terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar rumah. Suara tepuk tangan beberapa orang dengan teriakan anak-anak kecil turut meramaikan pesta ulangtahun sederhana di rumah Nenek Baekhyun—karena Baekhyun ingin merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 6 bersama dengan Nenek tercinta.

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum lebar didepan teman-teman sepermainannya. "Baekhyun-ah, ucapkan permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya!" perintah sang Ayah sambil memegang kamera. Baekhyun menurut, tentu saja. Dia menutup kedua mata kemudian meminta permohonan, "Semoga aku mendapat teman yang bisa menemaniku bermain kapan saja." Serunya di dalam hati. Setelah itu dia meniup semua lilin yang ada diatas kue ulangtahunnya dengan semangat. Ketika semua sudah lilin sudah mati, beberapa teman sebayanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Acara ulangtahun itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah penyerahan kado dan makan bersama, teman-teman sebaya Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. "Ibu, boleh aku membukanya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya yang lucu.

"Iya boleh…" sang Ibu mengusap rambut anak kesayangannya dengan lembut. "ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu," mendengar itu, Baekhyun kecil berlari menuju tumpukan hadiah yang tertata rapih di ruang keluarga.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah kotak kado yang paling besar dengan pita berwarna semerah darah dibagian tengahnya. "Yang ini dulu!" teriaknya dengan gembira. Ia menarik pita itu hingga mereka terbuka; kemudian memeriksa isi kotak itu. dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat sebuah _ball-jointed doll_ laki-laki setinggi 70cm dengan pakaian hanbok berada disana. "kenapa boneka? Kan aku laki-laki…" meskipun sedikit menyesal, tapi Baekhyun senang menerimanya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan boneka itu dari dalam kotak, kemudian memasangkan gat—topi tradisional korea—yang berada di sana. "Ini tampan sekali…" gumamnya sengan bahagia. "Siapa pengirimnya, sayang?" tanya sang Ibu sambil menghampiri sang Anak, beliau duduk disebelah kanan putra kesayangannya, kemudian memeriksa kotak kado itu dengan cermat. "tidak ada nama pengirimnya…" kata sang Ibu, terlihat sedikit bingung. "siapa pengirimnya? Mencurigakan sekali…" gerutunya sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun meletakkan ball-jointed doll itu ke atas lantai kayu rumah Neneknya. Ia menarik kotak kado yang berisi sponge—untuk menyimpan boneka itu agar isinys tidak terkoyak—lalu menarik sponge itu hingga dia melihat sebuah surat di dalamnya, "Ibu ini." Sang Ibu mengambil surat itu dari kotak itu, kemudian membacanya. Dan kertas itu tertulis :

 _Selamat ulangtahun, Byun Baekhyun!_

 _Namaku adalah ***. Semoga kau dapat berteman baik denganku._

"Apa bacanya, Bu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya. "I-itu… namanya ***, sayang…" Sang Ibu meremas kertas itu agar Baekhyun tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Baekhyun mengambil boneka itu, kemudian menarik salah satu lengan boneka itu dan membuatnya terangkat sedikit. "Jadi namamu *** ya? Salam kenal! Aku Byun Baekhyun!" lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat boneka itu. Meskipun wajah boneka itu sedikit menyeramkan dengan wajah pucat dan tidak berekspresi, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya.

. . . . .

Ketika seluruh orang rumah berada diruang keluarga, Baekhyun bermain-main bersama boneka barunya didalam kamar tamu. "Aku sedang bosan. Ayo kita bermain!" dia cemberut karena tidak mengerti percakapan orangtuanya di ruang keluarga.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus masuk ke dalam jendela kamar. Dan yang mengejutkan, angin itu seolah membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Baekhyun. " _Bagaimana jika bermain petak umpet denganku~_ " mendengar suara misterius itu Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, ia menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa kau menjawabku?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Angin misterius itu berhembus lagi, " _Tentu saja, aku sedang berbicara denganmu~_ " senyum merekah kebibir merah jambu Baekhyun. Dia bahagia karena akhirnya permohonannya terkabul. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain petak umpet!"

Angin itu berhembus kembali, " _Tapi sebelum itu kau harus melakukan semua perintahku~_ " karena Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, dia hanya mengangguk setuju. "Baik! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

. . . . .

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar utama sang Nenek. Dia bermaksud untuk mencari sebuah benang berwarna merah. Karena Baekhyun selalu melihat sang Nenek ketika menjahit, jadi Baekhyun benar-benar tahu tempat penyimpanan benangnya. "Ketemu!" serunya bahagia. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar tamu, meletakkan gulungan benang itu ke atas meja.

Suara misterius itu berdengung lagi ditelinga Baekhyun, " _Bagus sekali~ Sekarang ambilah beras, wadah berisi air, dan juga pisau yang ada didapur~_ " awalnya Baekhyun sedikit takut ketika mendengar kata _pisau_ karena Ibunya akan murka jika ia mendekati benda yang berujung tajam.

"Bagaimana jika Ibu memarahiku…" gumamnya pelan. " _Kau tidak perlu takut~ Ibumu tidak akan memperhatikanmu~_ " bujuk suara misterius itu dengan suara erangan rendah yang memuakkan. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar lagi; dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri sebelum berlari kearah dapur. Dia mengambil sebuah wadah berisi air, dan segenggam beras dikepalan tangannya yang mungil; hingga pada akhirnya ia berada situasi dimana hendak mengambil pisau sesuai perintah dari suara itu.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan keadaan.

Dia mengambil salah satu pisau disana, memeluknya menggunakan satu tangan; kemudian membawa wadah berisi air, beras dikepalan tangannya, dan pisau dipelukannya dengan hati-hati kembali ke kamar.

"Sudaaah!" seru Baekhyun dengan bahagia. Syukurlah jika kedua orangtuanya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. "lalu aku harus bagaimana dengan ini?" tanyanya kepada _ball-jointed doll_ yang terduduk diatas meja dikamar itu. " _Kau lepas wig dan topi yang kupakai~ lalu buka kepalaku~ masukkan beras itu kedalamnya~_ " Baekhyun menurut. Dia melepas wig dan topi itu dari kepala boneka itu. Selanjutnya ia melepas bagian atas kepala boneka itu hingga ia dapat melihat dua buah mata, S-ring dengan tension line didalam sana.

Baekhyun menyentuh S-ring itu—bermaksud untuk menariknya; tapi suara itu kembali berdengung ditelinganya dengan nada marah. " _Jangan bermain-main~! Lakukan segera~_ " Baekhyun memasukkan beras itu kedalam kepala boneka itu. "Lalu harus bagaimana?" dia kembali bertanya dengan suara polosnya. " _Sekarang teteskan darahmu ke dalam sana~_ "

"Bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun kecil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. " _Tentu saja dengan menyayat jarimu sendiri dengan pisau~_ " dengan cekatan Baekhyun menyentuh pisau itu. Ia menatap ujung mata pisau itu dengan perasaan ngeri, "Apa ini akan sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Suara misterius yang terbawa angin itu kembali berucap, " _Tenang saja, Byun Baekhyun… sakitnya akan terasa sebentar~_ " karena terlalu mempercayai suara misterius itu, Baekhyun kecil tentu saja melakukannya. Ia menyayat jari telunjuknya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah. "Ack… itu sakit…" dia meringis sedikit hingga mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. " _Anak pintar~ sekarang tutup kembali kepalaku. Lalu lilitkan benang merah pada seluruh tubuhku~_ "

Baekhyun menghisap darah yang masih mengalir diujung jari telunjuknya, lalu mengambil benang merah yang sudah diambilnya. Ia melilitkan benang itu disekitar tubuh _ball-jointed doll_. "Sudah. Lalu apalagi?" Baekhyun memasangkan wig dan topi boneka itu kembali. " _Lalu masukkan tubuhku kedalam wadah berisi air~ Bersembunyilah… aku akan mencarimu~_ "

Baekhyun memasukkan boneka itu kedalam air. "Seperti ini ya?" gumamnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Angin kencang bertiup masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Karena terlalu takut, Baekhyun bersembunyi didalam lemari.

Angin itu berputar-putar disekeliling boneka seperti pusaran angin; mengangkat boneka itu sedikit demi sedikit dan selanjutnya yang terjadi, boneka itu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia. Baekhyun mengintip sedikit dari celah lemari. Ia terkejut melihat lelaki jangkung itu muncul dikamarnya dengan mengenakan pakaian yang mirip sekali dengan boneka tadi.

Lelaki jangkung itu membuka mata, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam lekat seperti kegelapan malam. "Aku akan segera menemukanmu, Byun Baekhyun." Lelaki menyeringai, memerkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju dengan taring yang panjang.

 **Flashback OFF**

. . . . .

Air mata Baekhyun tidak berhenti menetes. Ia begitu ketakutan ketika mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu akan terulang lagi padanya. Ia begitu takut kepada hantu—atau semacamnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat—tidak berani melepas pandangan kepada lemari itu. "M-monster…" gumamnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah ketukan dari dalam lemari terdengar. "Baekhyun-ah, buka!" suara itu—suara yang berdengung ditelinga Baekhyun seperti kepakan sayap lebah yang sangat mengganggu. "baekhyun-ah? Aku tahu kau sangat, sangat takut; tapi biarkan aku menjelaskan, oke?" suara Chanyeol terlihat sedikit tercekat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, tidak berani menjawabnya dengan kata-kata.

"Baekhyun-ah! Buka pintu ini!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu lemari dari dalam. Dia bahkan sedikit menggoyangkan lemari itu hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. "T-tidak! K-kau… kau monster!" teriak Baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Oh ayolah. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu sesuatu. Jadi buka pintu ini sekarang juga!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam lemari.

"Jelaskan saja disini! Aku tidak mau melihatmu, monster!" Baekhyun membalas dengan nada yang sama. "Cih! Tempat ini sempit sekali!" Gerutu Chanyeol yang berusaha melipat kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan berbagai pose; tapi sepertinya lemari itu memang tidak muat untuknya.

"CEPAT JELASKAN!" perintah Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Dia memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang didalam lemari itu.

Hening. Tidak ada balasan.

Baekhyun menelan ludah sebelum mulai berbicara, "H-hei! Ayo jelaskan!" karena tidak ada balasan sama sekali, dia bermaksud untuk memeriksa lemari itu. Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu merangkak dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya, kemudian menarik raket nyamuk dari ganggang pintu lemari. Dan ketika ia membukanya, sebuah angin keluar dari lemari itu.

Angin itu berputar-putar ditengah ruangan—membuat beberapa benda yang terbuat dari kertas berterbangan bersama dengannya. "Aahh!" Baekhyun memircingkan kedua matanya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik angin misterius itu.

Dan setelah pusaran angin itu memudar, Baekhyun akhirnya dapat melihat sesosok lelaki tanpa busana yang berdiri dengan tegap ditengah-tengah ruangan. Tubuh lelaki itu bergitu, _ehem_ , menggoda dengan otot bisep yang begitu kekar. Lelaki itu membelakangi Baekhyun, sehingga lelaki sintal itu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

" _Hahh…_ " lelaki bertubuh seperti super model itu menghela napas pelan dan dalam.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat, "S-siapa kau monster!?"

"Monster, monster; aku bukan monster!" lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan yang tidak ramah. Dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian memperhatikan lelaki yang lebih mungil dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. "cih. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun padamu, jadi santai saja."

"S-santai katamu!? Kau yang melakukan ini padaku!"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Ah benar juga. Baik, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun—kecuali kau yang menggodaku _lagi_." Ia duduk diatas meja sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Eh? K-kapan aku—" perkataan Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mengingat jika kemarin malam dialah yang telah menggoda Chanyeol untuk melakukan _ehem_ , hal itu.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni rambutnya. "Ah… jadi kau ingat sekarang?" puas karena melihat reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai geli. "woah… kau begitu menggodaku kemarin. Aku bahkan tidak percaya jika kau memiliki sisi nakal seperti itu…" goda Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

"H-hentikan!" Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah? Merindukan sentuhanku?" ketika Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun lengah, Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya agar selimut Baekhyun terlempar ke sudut ruangan. "AAHH!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena terkejut. "Lihat? Belum-belum kau sudah menggodaku dengan pemandangan yang indah seperti itu…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horror. "Kau benar-benar monster!"

Tersinggung karena sejak tadi dipanggil monster oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menindih tubuh yang lebih pendek dengan cepat seperti hembusan angin. "Panggil aku monster sekali lagi." Meski Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada biasa, tapi Baekhyun yang mendengarnya seperti mengancam. Lelaki yang lebih pendek menggelengkan kepala sambil meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan suara serak. "Kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau menggodaku?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau menjawab apapun pertanyaan Chanyeol. "…aku akan menyiksamu,"

.

.

Bersambung. . .

.

.

PS :

Maaf kalau adegan dewasanya tidak terlalu menggairahkan *slap*

Terimakasih banyak buat reader yang selalu kasih support ke aku *bows* aku speechless ngebaca review kalian yang begitu antusias untuk ngebaca chapter selanjutnya ^0^)~

Don't forget to likes and review, thankyou ^^

-exonoir


	4. Chapter 4 : Intruder

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 : Intruder

.

.

NB:

Maaf karena author sangat, sangat, sangat late update *slap* beberapa minggu terakhir author sedang mengerjakan project smut vkok atas perintah seseorang T.T author juga tepar selama beberapa hari karena sakit… jadi kesusahan untuk membagi konsentrasi. Maaf yaaaa *bows* Di chapter 3 author lupa buat ngasih _recommended song_ yang enak buat di dengerin sambil ngebaca. Tapi sepertinya kalian udah tahu. Sesuai judul Chapternya, EXO – Monster.

Nah kali ini author kasih _recommended song for this chapter_ _Alvita – Darkest Hour._

Semoga kalian sukaaaaaaa^^

.

.

 _"…_ _aku akan menyiksamu,"_

Mendengar pernyataan yang menakutkan itu, Baekhyun membuang pandangan kearah lain. Air matanya tidak berhenti menetes karena ketakutan dengan ancaman itu. "Baekhyun-ah, mungkinkah kemarin adalah—" perkataan Chanyeol berhenti. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya yang memerah karena menangis. "astaga. Jadi aku yang pertama? Aku sedikit terharu mendengarnya," lelaki yang lebih tinggi terkikik geli. Tentu saja Baekhyun begitu ketakutan karena itu adalah hal pertama baginya.

Chanyeol menyingkir dari tubuh Baekhyun; membiarkan yang lebih pendek membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menutupi tubuhnya yang masih telanjang dengan selimut. "Baik, maafkan aku. Aku terkunci dikotak sialan itu sejak waktu yang cukup lama." Jelasnya. "dan tolong jangan panggil aku monster. Aku tidak menyukainya." Nada bicara Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Terlihat jika ia tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya, takut jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol menerkamnya seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin. "Tapi kau memang monster! Kau bukan manusia!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk yang lebih tinggi dengan jari telunjuknya dengan tangan gemetaran. "b-bagaimana mungkin manusia dapat berubah menjadi boneka jika _ia_ bukan monster!" yang lebih tinggi menggertakkan gigi sambil mengeram, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil aku monster!" bentaknya hingga membuat yang lebih kecil menundukkan kepala karena ketakutan.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol merasakan seseorang yang tidak di inginkan berada di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamar, terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok yang tidak di inginkan itu. "Sial, ada seseorang di sini." Chanyeol berbisik dengan

"Apa dia m-monster se-sepertimu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu ketakutan.

Chanyeol mendesis, "Aku bukan _mons_ —tch. lupakan saja." Lelaki jangkung itu menghela napas pelan, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "pergi temui teman yang berhargamu. Kau akan mengetahuinya jika bertemu sendiri dengannya." Setelah Chanyeol selesai bicara, Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari kamar dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Kedua kakinya lemas karena gemetaran.

Karena bosan, Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaian Baekhyun; memilah-milah mereka untuk menemukan pakaian yang muat untuk tubuhnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar kau berteriak tadi," suara lelaki yang di temui Baekhyun berdengung di telinga Chanyeol seolah-olah mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. "Tch. Jika saja kau tidak datang dan mengacau, mungkin Baekhyun sudah tergulai lemas di bawah tubuhku." Gerutu Chanyeol di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. "T-tidak ada apa-apa." Ia menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar; takut-takut jika Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya. Melihat reaksi yang mencurigakan dari Baekhyun, lelaki berkulit seputih salju itu tersenyum sedikit, mengerti dengan jelas "Benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara pribadi. Namaku Oh Sehun. Kita pernah bertemu satu kali di pesta ulangtahunmu."

"Oh Sehun?" langkah Chanyeol berhenti. Dia menggertakkan gigi, kemudian membenarkan kerah kemeja milik Baekhyun yang muat pada tubuhnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi sekarang aku harus memintamu pergi." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi tanpa kepada Sehun agar dia tidak pergi. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika aku meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun-ssi?" meskipun ia dapat membaca gerak-gerik Baekhyun dengan jelas, tapi ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia menengok kearah kanan-kiri untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Yeah. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memberikan tanda kecil pada jari telunjuknya agar Sehun menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. "jadi tolong, pergilah." Ia melanjutkan dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sama.

Chanyeol mencium aroma beberapa pakaian Baekhyun yang ada di lemari sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan ujung lidah. "Benar sekali seperti itu sayang. Oh kau membuatku bergairah sekarang," ia mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas dengan lega. Dia tidak mengira jika Baekhyun dapat membaca pikirannya untuk membuat sosok yang tidak di inginkan itu pergi.

Sehun menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Dia perlahan-lahan melepas alas kakinya, jalan berjinjit tanpa suara menuju kamar yang lebih tua. Baekhyun menggigit bibir; terlalu lelah untuk menelaah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia mempercayakan semuanya kepada lelaki yang barusaja dia kenal—tidak perduli jika itu akan berdampak buruk kepada mereka berdua nanti.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang lebih tua dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan. "Oh?" ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana; hanya sebuah ball-jointed doll pucat yang memakai pakaian sama persis seperti milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada orang di sini." Gumam Sehun ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu. "I-itu mustahi—" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia baru menyadari jika monster itu dapat merubah wujudnya menjadi boneka dalam hitungan detik. "Apa dia mengganggumu?" Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang kini berubah menjadi pucat. "Dia… dia ada di sana!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk boneka itu dalam horror. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika ia melihat boneka itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Sehun mengangkat boneka itu, "Maksudmu boneka ini?" ia memperhatikan ball-jointed doll di tangannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku. Tapi boneka itu kesurupan! Seperti… kau tau? _Poof_ berubah menjadi manusia." Meskipun Baekhyun yakin jika Sehun menganggapnya seperti orang tolol sekarang, tapi dia tidak perduli. Yang jelas dia ingin boneka itu segera pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Kau harus membuangnya _segera_." Kata Sehun ketika menatap mata boneka itu. "dengan cara yang sama ketika Ibumu membuang _ku_ dulu." Ia menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan apa?" karena takut salah mendengar, Baekhyun menatap yang lebih muda dengan penuh tanya. Sehun membuang pandangannya pada Baekhyun, ia tersenyum dengan lembut—meski Baekhyun yakin jika senyuman itu terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. "Bukan apa-apa, hyung. Bagaimana jika kau berikan boneka ini padaku? Aku berjanji kau tidak akan lagi melihat _nya_."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. "Ambil dia sesukamu. Aku tidak ingin melihat _monster_ atau siapapun dia berada di sini."

Yang lebih muda menaikkan alisnya sedikit, sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Baekhyun, "Monster?" Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki itu. Ia mengambil langkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. "Siapa kau?" Senyum manis Sehun yang semula tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis kini hilang sudah. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Jadi kau tidak ingat padaku? Dulu kita pernah bermain bersama." Sehun melangkah perlahan-lahan, menghampiri Baekhyun seperti seekor macan tutul yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengingatmu," Baekhyun melihat Sehun melempar ball-jointed doll itu ke sudut ruangan. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku. _"Bersembunyilah… aku akan mencarimu~"_ suara itu. Suara menyedihkan itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika ia bertemu _dengan…_

Dengan mengerahkan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada, Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk bicara. " _Kau_. Kau salah satu dari mereka…" Sehun menyeringai menakutkan ketika Baekhyun telah menyadari jati dirinya. Ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju dengan kedua taring yang perlahan-lahan memanjang. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Byun Baekhyun." Ia berkata. "sekarang, biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang telah kubuat bertahun-tahun la—" hembusan angin misterius muncul dari belakang tubuh Sehun, kemudian angin itu mengitari tubuh Baekhyun seperti sedang melindungi tubuh sintal itu.

Sehun mengeram ketika dia melihat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu lagi," tatapan Sehun terlihat tidak menyukai kehadiran Chanyeol di sana; tapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat santai. "bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seluruh kekuatanmu? Pasti memuakkan sekali karena terus berubah menjadi boneka." Sehun terkikik dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, sejak dulu kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya? Bermulut kotor dan banyak bicara." Chanyeol bersikap defensif ketika lelaki itu melihat Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya seperti tertiup angin. "Kau juga tidak banyak berubah." Sahut Sehun yang kini berada di depan lemari pakaian di kamar itu. "menyembunyikan kelemahanmu dalam kesombongan itu." ia membuka lemari itu, mengambil salah satu pakaian Baekhyun, lalu mencium aroma khas milik lelaki sintal itu. "aahh… sejak kecil dia benar-benar membuatku tertarik." Sehun menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau tidak dapat memilikinya lagi, Oh Sehun. Aku telah menanam benihku kedalam tubuhnya. Dia adalah _milikku_."

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mencium aroma yang menyenangkan dari dalam dapur. Dalam keadaan masih setengah tidak sadar, ia berjalan menuju sumber bau dengan langkah sempoyongan. "Mmm Nenek, baunya enak sekali. Kau tahu Nek, aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku melihat boneka yang dapat berubah menjadi manusia hahaha," lelaki itu mengusap matanya ketika langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dapur.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan diriku?" suara itu. Suara itu tidak terdengar seperti Nenek Baekhyun. Itu adalah suara C-CHANYEOL!

Dengan mata melotot, Baekhyun menatap lelaki jangkung yang sedang memakai apron itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "KENAPA KAU MASIH ADA DISINI!? LALU DIMANA SEHUN?!" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak terlalu memperdulikan Baekhyun. "Duduklah. Aku membuat omurice untukmu." Ia meletakkan supit dan sendok di sisi piring makan.

Awalnya Baekhyun menolak untuk memakannya. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tajam, takut-takut jika lelaki jangkung itu melompat dan bermain-main kepada tubuh lemahnya. "Duduklah." Chanyeol kembali bertitah.

Karena perutnya tidak dapat di toleransi, Baekhyun akhirnya mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sebelum mulai bicara. "Kau tidak makan?" lelaki sintal itu mengangkat piring berisi omurice di depannya, kemudian mencium aroma masakan buatan Chanyeol selayaknya kucing. "Tidak, tentu saja. Aku lebih suka makan otak manusia karena aku _monster_." Chanyeol bermaksud untuk bercanda, tapi lelaki mungil yang duduk di depanya tidak terlihat tertawa sama sekali. Baekhyun justru melihat Chanyeol dengan aneh. "aku hanya bercanda, Baekhyun-ah." Ia menambahkan.

"Apa mungkin kau memasukkan sesuatu di dalam makanan ini?" Sergah Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai kekursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Seperti garam dan gula?"

"Maksudku adalah racun." Baekhyun menelan ludah ketika Chanyeol melirik wajahnya dari sudut mata. "Jika aku berniat untuk membunuhmu—percayalah Baekhyun sayang, aku akan melakukannya sejak awal kita bertemu; bahkan dengan cara yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kau bayangkan." Itu sudah cukup membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Tanpa mau membalas pernyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melahap omurice itu dengan nikmat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" karena Chanyeol tidak pernah mencoba masakan buatannya sendiri, tentu saja dia tidak pernah tahu rasanya. "Ini benar-benar luar biasa." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Syukurlah. Kukira aku terlalu banyak memasukkan daging tikus di dalamnya." Ia sengaja menggoda Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat mata Baekhyun membulat seperti bola pimpong. "APA!?" teriak Baekhyun hingga membuat nasi di dalam mulutnya menyembur ke wajah Chanyeol yang secara kurang beruntung duduk di seberangnya.

Lelaki jangkung itu mengusap wajahnya untuk membersihkan nasi yang menempel. "Aku hanya bercanda," Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dengan gemas. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau telah merusak selera makanku." Ia mendorong kursi di belakangnya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" Chanyeol turut bangkit dari kursi begitu dia melihat Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari dapur. "Menjauh darimu." Sahut Baekhyun tidak perduli. "Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, kau tahu? Sehun mengawasimu dari kejauhan, menanti jika aku berada dalam keadaan lengah." Langkah Baekhyun berhenti ketika mendengar nama Sehun dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Jadi kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu aku mengenalnya. Dia sepupuku." Mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam—berusaha untuk menstabilkan debaran jantungnya. "Sepupu _ya_? Jadi _kalian_ masih ada banyak?" dia sengaja menekan kata _kalian_ agar membuat Chanyeol mengerti—maksudnya adalah _makhluk_ sepertinya.

Melihat Baekhyun ketakutan membuat Chanyeol bahagia tanpa alasan. Itu adalah nalurinya sebagai _incubus_ , "Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya masih ada banyak di luar sana. Sejujurnya kami tidak pernah memiliki teman, bahkan keluarga. Kami juga tidak pernah di lahirkan seperti selayaknya manusia. Kami di ciptakan—seperti mesin, kami memiliki tugas yang berbeda. Dan secara kurang beruntung, aku dan dia terikat dalam sebuah ikatan persaudaraan."

"Bagaimana…" Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin salah bicara karena takut Chanyeol akan murka seperti yang kemarin dia lakukan. "Aku tidak ingat. Yang jelas kami terbangun dalam bentuk boneka. Kami bertahan hidup dengan cara meminum darah. Ketika meminum darah manusia, kami juga dapat melihat ingatan selama mereka hidup." Ia menjelaskan.

"Itu mengerikan." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala menyetujui, "Benar. Tapi percayalah hanya itulah satu-satunya cara kami hidup. Jika tidak, kami akan berubah menjadi boneka untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Lelaki itu kembali menjelaskan. "sekedar informasi, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai rupaku seperti ini. _Immortal_ , bercinta dengan manusia ketika mereka tidur, kemudian meminum darah mereka; itu sesuatu yang memuakkan."

"Aku bertaruh kau bahkan tidak tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kau sayang meninggal di tanganmu sendiri." Jantung Baekhyun seolah di remas oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Rasanya menyesakkan. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dalam setiap perkataan lelaki jangkung didepannya. Meskipun Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk tersenyum padanya, tapi senyuman itu terlihat begitu memilukan. Senyuman yang di paksakan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat di lakukan Baekhyun; memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia tidak lagi berpikir jika lelaki di depannya adalah seorang monster—atau incubus. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan. Bukan monster.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh raksasa itu—merasakan debaran jantung lelaki jangkung itu yang kini menyatu dengan miliknya.

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun gugup sekarang. Ia merasakan jantung Baekhyun semakin lama berdetak semakin kencang. Menggebu seperti irama kuda berlari. "kau…" belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatapnya. Tatapan mata sayu itu selalu membuat Chanyeol ingin melindungi Baekhyun meski dia tahu jika dia sendiri yang akan merusaknya.

Chanyeol mendorong bahu mungil Baekhyun sedikit agar menjauh darinya, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyakiti manusia, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara bergetar. "ada waktu dimana aku bisa menjadi sangat baik; dan ada waktu dimana aku kehilangan kontrol akan kesadaranku sendiri. Apa kau masih ingin aku berada di sekitarmu?"

Awalnya Baekhyun hendak mengatakan _tidak_ ; tapi setelah melihat wajah bersalah lelaki di depannya, Baekhyun mengurungkan niat. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat seolah tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi. "Aku… tidak perduli." Ia mengatakannya tepat di telinga lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Mendengar itu Chanyeol terkejut. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan control atas kesadarannya, lelaki itu bisa menyiksa Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Kau sungguh anak yang bodoh, kau tahu?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga yang lebih pendek terlentang di atas lantai kayu lorong rumahnya, membuat sang empu meringis untuk menahan sakit. "tidak heran jika _Sehun_ begitu menginginkanmu waktu itu. Kau begitu menggoda,"

Chanyeol menyeringai mengerikan ketika dia melihat ketakutan di dalam mata Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mencium bibir merah delima Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil merasakan sensasi bergairah seperti yang pernah dia rasakan waktu itu.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi, melumat bibir lelaki jangkung itu dengan lembut dan penuh nafsu; tapi semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas. Baekhyun mengerang ketika yang lebih tinggi menghisap bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali menggigit bibir merah jambu itu dengan nikmat. "C-chanyeol aahh…" erangan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kehilangan kendali. Dia bermain-main dengan nipple yang lebih pendek dari luar baju, meremasnya dengan tangan raksasanya membuat sang empu melingkarkan punggungnya meminta lebih.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sangat meng—" belum selesai berbicara, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Entah mengapa tatapan itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut; dia pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Tatapan yang membuat ingatan Chanyeol berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu kembali berputar.

 _"_ _Chanyeol, kemarilah~"_ suara itu; suara yang mendengung di telinga Chanyeol seperti lebah. Suara yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-katanya. "Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin." Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara rendah. Terlihat ketakutan di kedua katanya. "Chanyeol? Ada apa? Ayo sentuh aku lagi…" Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher yang lebih tinggi, bergelantungan dengan manja.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Chanyeol menyingkir dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ia duduk disamping kanan yang lebih pendek sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. "Chanyeol? A-ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan khawatir, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau menjawab. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang menahan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, ia hendak memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi itu tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol menghilang seperti tertiup angin beberapa saat kemudian. Ia merubah bentuknya kembali menjadi boneka, meninggalkan Baekhyun masih dalam pengaruh mantranya.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan ketika dia menyadari dirinya terbangun dengan suasana rumah tua yang hampa. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Meskipun Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia tidak bertemu dengan monster gila sex itu kembali, tapi siapa yang dia bohongi? Dia merindukan sentuhan lelaki itu.

Ketika bibirnya dan bibir Chanyeol bersatu, Baekhyun selalu kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir yang lain. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya kepuasan dan nafsu. Seperti berada dalam sebuah mantra, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya begitu bergairah. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan siapapun orang yang sedang bercumbu dengannya; walau itu seorang _monster_ sekalipun. Yang ia rasakan hanya nafsu dan kepuasan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat ball-jointed doll Chanyeol duduk didekat jendela kamarnya. Ia menyentuh lehernya yang jenjang, mengusap beberapa kissmark yang mulai memudar sambil menghela napas berat. "hari ini aku harus kembali ke Amerika. Aku tidak bisa selamanya tinggal disini." Meskipun dia tidak berharap jika Chanyeol menjawab perkataannya, setidaknya dia sudah berpamitan. "aku sudah mengemas seluruh pakaianku; mungkin aku akan meninggalkan beberapa pakaian untukmu, dan sedikit makanan jika kau— _oh_ ya benar kau hanya meminum darah manusia." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada boneka itu, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Chanyeol." Dengan berat hati Baekhyun menarik kopernya keluar dari kamar. Jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mungkin liburannya di Korea akan membosankan.

Dan ketika Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumah sang Nenek, lelaki itu meneteskan airmata.

Entah bagaimana caranya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol atau tidak—hanya takdir yang dapat berbicara.

" _Goodbye,_ Chanyeol…" Gumamnya sambil menghapus airmata di kedua pipinya yang kini bersemu merah. Di sisi lain Chanyeol mengintip Baekhyun dari jendela kamar selayaknya sedang mengintai mangsa, "Maafkan Baekhyun-ah. Semoga saja kau _tidak_ akan bertemu denganku lagi."

. . . . .

 **Flashback ON**

 _"_ _Kau tidak dapat memilikinya lagi, Oh Sehun. Aku telah menanam benihku kedalam tubuhnya. Dia adalah milikku."_

Sehun menyeringai ketika ia mendengar pernyataan yang berani dari Chanyeol, "Ah. Jadi kau sudah menandai dia, huh? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan Kyungsoo?—orang yang sangat kau…" belum selesai dia bicara, Chanyeol mengeram emosi. Dia tidak suka jika Sehun mulai membahas masa lalunya. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Oh Sehun." Geramnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu lemah? Itu karena kau terlalu baik kepada manusia." lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya, bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri. "kau mencintai mereka, tapi kau sendiri yang menghancurkan mereka. Kau membunuhnya." Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas lantai kayu rumah itu, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Aku akan membunuhmu." Itu bukan ancaman yang main-main, dan Sehun tau itu.

"Kau kira dengan kekuatan selemah itu kau dapat melawanku? Jangan membuatku tertawa," dalam sekejap Sehun menghilang seperti tertiup angin. " _come and find me, big bro~_ "

 **Flashback OFF**

. . . . .

"Aku telah membunuh Kyungsoo. Aku membunuh orang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku tidak pernah menjadi baik." Gumam Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taxi. "pergilah sejauh mungkin agar aku tidak dapat menemukanmu." Dia membalikkan badan, tidak berani untuk menatap lebih lama.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

NB:

Jangan marahi aku huhuhuhu T.T Baekhyun harus balik ke Amerika karena liburannya sudah habis. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus ninggalin Chanyeol sendirian *cries* gimana menurut kalian? Apa mungkin Chanyeol bisa ketemu sama Baekhyun lagi? Tulis di kolom review yaaaaaa^^ aku akan dengan senang hati membaca review kalian^^

Aku sayang kalian semua mwah :*

-exonoir


	5. Chapter 5 : Darkest Place

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 5: Darkest Place

* * *

NB:

Author terharu sangat dengan review dari kalian T^T makasih buat dukungan kalian selalu. Dan terima kasih kepada **Se Na Oh** yang telah menyadari kekuranganku dalam menulis^^ Author akan berusaha untuk menggantinya kali ini^^ Terus author juga mau bagi-bagi lagu yang cocok untuk di dengerin. Alan Walker – Faded

Semoga kalian sukaaaaaaa^^

* * *

 **Bertahun-tahun kemudian…**

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira jika akan kembali ke Korea. Kini lelaki itu bekerja sebagai Sekretaris redaksi di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang media cetak dan media online. Dia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen sepetak yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. Meskipun gajinya hanya cukup untuk membiayai dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tidak keberatan. Dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda; dia tidak lagi memikirkan masa lalu kelamnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang telah menyita seluruh waktunya.

Malam ini Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang cepat seperti biasanya. Si-tukang-mengomel—Kris Wu, atasannya yang sangat arogan; tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pulang kecuali lelaki itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memperbanyak dokumen malam ini. "Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga…" dia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya yang kurus. Ia begitu terkejut ketika jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam. "Oh astaga, sudah selarut ini?" dia membenahi seluruh barang-barangnya agar dapat masuk ke dalam tas selempang miliknya. Kemudian ia mematikan layar komputer di mejanya; meletakkan beberapa alat tulis ke tempatnya semula. Setelah merasa mejanya cukup bersih, barulah lelaki berumur 23tahun itu beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

Gelap dan sunyi; itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa Baekhyun jumpai—mengingat si-tukang-mengomel sering menyuruh Baekhyun kerja lembur meski kebanyakan tugas darinya tidak terlalu penting dan mendesak. Dia hanya suka jika melihat Baekhyun menderita, itu saja. Bahkan sang Sekretaris pertama, Xi Luhan sepertinya memiliki waktu senggang sedikit lebih banyak karena seluruh tugasnya di kerjakan oleh Baekhyun. Bagus sekali.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seseorang mengintainya dari dalam kegelapan. Sosok menakutkan itu menyeringai dengan gigi tajam yang penuh dengan darah. " _Found you,_ " gumam sosok itu dengan suara serak. Di detik berikutnya, sosok itu menghilang seperti hembusan angin.

Baekhyun menekan tombol lift beberapa kali, tapi lampu tombol itu tidak menyala. "Sial. Lift sudah di matikan ya?" tidak ada cara lain kecuali turun dari lantai 12 melalui tangga darurat. Lelaki bertubuh sintal itu mendorong pintu tangga darurat di sebelah kiri lift.

"Kalau saja si-tukang-mengomel itu membiarkan aku pulang, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini. Sialan." Baekhyun memegang ganggang tangga disepanjang jalan, melangkah turun dengan langkah lebar-lebar agar ia tiba di rumah sedikit lebih cepat.

Ketika Baekhyun berada pada lantai 7, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia berhenti sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celananya, "Hm? Byun Baekhyun berbicara." Dia kembali melangkah turun selagi menunggu seseorang di seberang sana menjawabnya. "Sedang ada dimana kau sekarang? Suaramu tidak terdengar jelas." Suara menyebalkan dari atasannya Kris Wu—si-tukang-mengomel.

"Maaf, saya terjebak di tangga darurat sekarang. Liftnya mati." ia menjawab ketika berada pada lantai 6. "Begitukah?" si-tukang-mengomel terlihat sedikit tidak perduli. "sebelum kau turun, bisakah kau mengambilkan proposal yang di berikan Mr. Jeon pagi ini; untukku? Ada di dalam folder dengan _post-it_ merah di atas mejaku." langkah Baekhyun terhenti. "setelah kau menemukannya, antar itu ke _penthouse_ ku malam ini. Kau mengetahui kombinasinya, bukan?" Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi dengan gemas. "T-tapi saya sudah berada di lantai 6…" lelaki sintal itu berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

Kris menarik napas pelan sebelum ia mulai berbicara, "Benar juga. Kau tahu kenapa aku memperkerjakanmu, Byun Baekhyun?—" belum selesai sang atasan berbicara, Baekhyun membalikkan badan lalu melangkah naik ke lantai 12 atas perintah si-tukang-mengomel. "Saya naik ke lantai—" suara Kris tiba-tiba terputus-putus. "halo? Mr. Wu?" semakin lama suara menyebalkan Kris menghilang.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya, memeriksa layar ponselnya dan mendapati hanya ada satu bar sinyal tersisa. Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon itu, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana lagi. Si-tukang-mengomel sialan. Kenapa dia tidak sekalian menyuruh Baekhyun membawa tenda agar ia bisa terus berada di kantor?

* * *

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah Baekhyun mendorong pintu ruangan atasannya untuk mencari dokumen yang beliau maksud. Tapi karena terlalu banyak kertas yang di atas sana, Baekhyun kembali menghubungi atasannya. Anehnya tidak ada jawaban. Nada sambung terus berdengung di telinga Baekhyun, berputar seperti kaset yang rusak.

"Ayolah angkat. Aku ingin tidur malam ini…" gerutu Baekhyun dengan suara lemah. Lama menunggu, akhirnya sang atasan mengangkat teleponnya meski suaranya terdengar tidak terlalu ramah, "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Lebih tepatnya _hahh hahh_ folder mana yang harus saya ambil?" Baekhyun memilah-milah ketiga folder besar di meja atasannya sambil menghapus titik-titik keringat di dahinya menggunakan lengan baju. "Apa kepalamu terbentur dengan keras? Aku akan memberikan _post-it_ berwarna merah di bagian depannya jika itu adalah dokumen yang belum kubaca." Diam sejenak, Baekhyun mengamati beberapa folder di meja itu yang semuanya tertempel post-it berwarna merah. "T-tapi semuanya berwarna merah…" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar karena menahan amarah.

Suara Kris terdengar tidak perduli. "Tepat sekali." Detik berikutnya hubungan telepon itu kembali terputus. Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. "Si-tukang-mengomel _sialan_ …" karena emosi, ia akhirnya membawa ketiga folder besar dengan _post-it_ merah di bagian depannya. "kalau dia tidak mau menerimanya, aku akan langsung memukulnya dengan ini." Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

"Apa sejak dulu dia memiliki hobi untuk menyiksa bawahannya?" Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengomel di sepanjang jalan. "ini seharusnya bukan tugasku, tapi Xi Luhan-ge. Tapi kenapa harus aku semua yang mengerjakannya? Ini benar-benar tidak adil!" ia mengeram dengan suara rendah.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar hembusan angin yang lembut dari belakang tubuhnya, " _Hidup memang tidak adil~_ " suara erangan rendah itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Lelaki sintal itu membalikan badannya, melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan beberapa layar komputer yang mati. "Halo? Ada orang di sini?" tanya Baekhyun; tidak terdengar takut.

Hening. Tidak ada balasan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja. "Tch. Ada-ada saja." Gumam Baekhyun, lagi-lagi menyalahkan si-tukang-mengomel itu karena telah membuat pikirannya kacau. Sepertinya Baekhyun membutuhkan istirahat yang panjang akhir pekan ini—kecuali si-tukang-mengomel itu menyuruhnya kerja lembur lagi.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu tangga darurat sambil memeluk ketiga folder besar di dalam pelukannya. "Berat sekali." Ia bergumam di sepanjang perjalanan. Dan ketika ia berada di lantai 9, Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki dari seseorang. "lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara yang tidak nyata." Ia menghela napas dengan keras. Sedikit terganggu karenanya.

Tapi semakin lama suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas di telinganya. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat karena _sialnya_ lelaki sintal itu merasa takut. Suara itu begitu nyata di telinganya; ia bahkan sengaja mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Sial sial sial," gumam lelaki itu dengan keringat di dahinya. Dan ketika ia berada di lantai 6, ponselnya tiba-tiba kembali berbunyi. Karena terkejut dengan nada dering ponselnya, ia berteriak dengan suara keras. "ARHH! Sial!" Ia memeluk ketiga folder besar itu pada satu lengan. Sementara lengan yang lain mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. "h-halo!? Ini…ini Byun Baekhyun yang bicara,"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, HARUS BERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGUMU?" suara menyebalkan itu sudah pasti berasal dari si-tukang-mengomel. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa di harapkan. "I-itu Mr. Wu, saya sudah turun ke lantai—AAHH!" suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Ia bahkan nyaris terpeleset dari anak tangga. "Hanya karena kau memiliki wajah cantik, kau jangan seenaknya saja menggodaku dengan desahan sensualmu." Perkataan Kris membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Desahan sensual? Apa dia sudah gila? Baekhyun sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bercanda sekarang. Tapi ini—?

"S-sepertinya anda salah paham, Mr. Wu. _Hahh hahh_ saya tidak pernah menggoda anda," dengan suara terengah-engah karena kelelahan, Baekhyun berusaha membalas perkataan sang atasan. "saya sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar.

Sial, kenapa dia tidak tiba juga di lantai dasar? Baekhyun menatap tanda yang menempel di dinding dekat pintu keluar di lantai itu. Sekarang dia berada di lantai 3A—nama lain dari lantai 4. Kris—yang masih terhubung langsung dengan Baekhyun via telepon; terdengar tidak terlalu perduli, "Aku akan menunggumu hingga _midnight_. Jika kau masih belum tiba di sini hingga tengah malam, tidak usah repot-repot untuk kembali."

Begitu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang kurus keluar dari tangga darurat, dia berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya menuju _penthouse_ si-tukang-mengomel yang di rasa masih bisa di lakukan dengan berjalan kaki—mengingat Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai kendaraan jika ia berangkat kerja.

* * *

Baekhyun memasukkan nomor kombinasi di kunci pintu _penthouse_ atasannya. "901-106-6." Ia mengeja setiap nomor yang ia tekan dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan keadaan seluruh lampu di dalamnya mati; hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah tirai yang terbuka sedikit. " _Hahh hahh,_ Mr. Wu? Apakah anda masih terjaga?" Baekhyun melepas sepatunya, kemudian meletakkan mereka dalam rak sepatu. "Masuklah." Suara menyebalkan itu dapat Baekhyun kenali meski si pemilik suara tidak menampakkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di kegelapan.

"Dimana saya harus meletakkan ini?" ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu megah dengan jendela yang tertutup tirai. Lelaki itu menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Kris, tapi dia tidak menemukan atasannya di manapun hingga ia melihat sesosok bayangan yang berdiri di lantai atas dekat dengan tangga. Sesosok itu seperti sedang mengamati Baekhyun. " _oh_! Di sana anda rupanya, Mr. Wu." Baekhyun meletakkan ketiga folder yang dibawanya ke atas meja kaca di ruang tamu.

Meskipun Baekhyun sering ke sini karena perintah si-tukang-mengomel; tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya. Penthouse itu sangat luas, dengan sebuah Jacuzzi mewah di teras dan sebuah meja bar lengkap dengan berbagai minuman beralkohol.

Dan ketika ia berbalik, sebuah angin misterius berhembus kearahnya. "Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau baru saja tiba," diam sejenak, Baekhyun baru saja menyadari jika itu bukan suara atasannya. Tapi itu adalah suara Sehun; dan dia sedang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. _Tunggu_ , bagaimana mungkin?

Baekhyun membalikkan badan menuju sumber suara. "S-Sehun?" ia menyebut nama sial itu dengan hati-hati. "Oh yeah. Kau mengingatku rupanya." Meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat apapun di dalam kegelapan, tapi dia yakin jika Sehun sedang menyeringai sekarang. "Mau apa kau?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, terlihat tidak takut. "apa kau ingin meminum darahku?" ia melanjutkan.

Mendengar itu membuat tawa Sehun meledak. Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sebelum ia kembali berbicara, "Sepertinya idemu bagus juga." Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menuju jendela, menarik tirai itu hingga membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu terkena cahaya bulan. "bukankah ini malam yang indah, Byun Baekhyun?" Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun, memamerkan mulut dan bajunya yang penuh dengan darah.

Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar ketika ia melihat tetesan darah kental itu dari mulut Sehun. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari atasannya karena yang dia tau Sehun tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun—mengingat ia begitu membenci manusia.

Baekhyun menatap Kris tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dapur penthousenya; lehernya bersimbah dengan darah, dan Baekhyun yakin jika Sehun adalah pelakunya. "ASTAGA! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!?" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kris. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Kris, dan syukurlah ia masih hidup meskipun denyut nadinya begitu lemah.

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun, Sehun membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk yang ada di dekat jendela. "Tenanglah. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena kehilangan 600cc darah. Dia hanya pingsan." Ia menjawab dengan nada tidak perduli.

Baekhyun menarik dasi yang melingkar di kerah bajunya sendiri, kemudian menutup luka yang ada di leher Kris. "Sial. Wajahnya pucat sekali!" Ia kemudian bangkit untuk mengambil kotak p3k yang menempel di dinding dekat meja makan. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, lelaki itu mengambil obat merah dan segulung perban. Tapi ketika lelaki itu berbalik, Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Bau anyir darah membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut di depan Sehun; meski ia tahu jika usahanya terlihat buruk. Sehun dapat merasakan ketakutan Baekhyun. Dan ketika lelaki mengerikan itu berjalan menghampirinya, tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena ketakutan. Senang karena melihat reaksi yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun, Sehun kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

" _Let's play a game, Byun Baekhyun._ "

* * *

Bersambung. . .


	6. Chapter 6 : Devil's Tears

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 6 : Devil's Tears

* * *

Kris membuka mata ketika mendengar jam alarm berbunyi nyaring tepat di telinganya. Karena tidur lelapnya terganggu, lelaki itu segera menekan tombol _stop_ untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran," ia mengusap matanya yang terasa begitu berat. "Aaaahhh… kenapa leherku sakit sekali…" erangnya dengan suara serak. Ia menjenjangkan leher lalu merabanya sedikit, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sedikit. Tapi ia begitu terkejut ketika merasakan ada perban yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, lalu berjalan menuju toilet mewah dalam kamarnya. "apa-apaan ini? Perbuatan Baekhyun kah?" ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin megah di dalam kamar mandinya.

Dia kemudian membuka perban itu dan melihat dua bekas aneh seperti gigitan serangga. Kris menyentuh bekas gigitan itu dengan jari telunjuknya; di detik berikutnya dia meringis sedikit karena merasakan nyeri. "Ouch!" ia membuang perban itu ke kotak sampah di dekat counter washbasin. Dia tidak membutuhkan perban lagi.

"Jadi benar perbuatan Baekhyun. Ini hanya gigitan nyamuk biasa, tapi kenapa dia sampai menggunakan perban?! Dasar tolol." Meski dia mengatakan itu, nyatanya Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah bawahannya. Apapun alasannya, kali ini dia akan mentraktir Baekhyun karena telah membuatnya _terke_ —tunggu. Lalu bagaimana dengan folder yang dia minta?

Kris keluar dari toiletnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur; dan ketika ia melewati ruang tamu, ia terkejut karena melihat Baekhyun tertidur di salah satu sofa empuknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kaca di dekat Baekhyun dan melihat tumpukan folder yang dia minta. "Begitu rupanya. Kau jatuh kelelahan karena perintah _konyol_ ku," Kris tersenyum geli. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur; mengambil sekotak jus jeruk kesukaannya, kemudian meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Lelaki dengan alis yang tegas itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tertidur seperti bayi di sofa penthousenya. Ia bermaksud untuk membangunkan bawahannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Tapi melihat begitu nyenyak Baekhyun tertidur. Lelaki itu mengurungkan niat. Ia meletakkan kotak jus itu ke atas meja, mengambil salah satu folder yang tertata rapih di atas meja kaca itu; setelah itu ia membaca isi yang ada di dalam folder itu dengan cermat.

* * *

 **Flashback ON**

" _Let's play a game, Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun menyernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Ia meremas gulungan perban yang dia bawa, takut jika Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. "Apa maksudmu?" lelaki itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa identitas _kami_ sesungguhnya, bukan? Aku akan terkejut jika kau mengatakan _tidak_." Diam sejenak, Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya gusar.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan seluruh informasi yang kupunya padamu?" ia tersenyum karena kata-katanya sendiri. "aku juga akan mengatakan dimana kau dapat bertemu lagi dengan kekasih _tolol_ mu itu. Tidak kah kau merindukannya?" Ia melanjutkan.

 _Apakah Sehun sedang membicarakan tentang Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun berpikir dalam hati.

"Lalu apa imbalannya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tertarik.

Sehun menyentuh dagunya, bersikap seolah-olah sedang berpikir. "Sebagai gantinya…." Ia sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya untuk membuat Baekhyun penasaran; tapi bukannya penasaran, Baekhyun justru menggertakkan gigi karena kesal. "Cepat katakan apa maumu."

Sehun terkikik sedikit, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Kita akan bermain peran, Byun Baekhyun." Ia melanjutkan.

"Apa maksudnya dengan _itu_?"

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia berbicara, "Itu artinya kau harus menjadi milikku,"

Mendengar pernyataan menggelikan itu dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun langsung tertawa, "Kau lucu sekali," ia berusaha berbicara diselah-selah tawanya; tapi sepertinya hanya dia yang terhibur di sana. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah-tanpa-ekspresi miliknya. "Apa kau sudah selesai?" lelaki yang lebih tinggi bertanya. Baekhyun membuang muka. Dia berjalan kearah Kris yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari bekas luka di lehernya.

Baekhyun mengambil tissue dalam sepanjang perjalanannya, lalu dia menghapus ceceran darah di lantai menggunakan tissue. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukimu," lelaki itu berbicara ketika ia mengangkat kepala atasannya agar dapat membersihkan darah yang ada di lantai.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang tidak jauh dari mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada; terlihat sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan itu.

"Ketika aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, kau adalah orang yang baik." Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tertawa. "Byun Baekhyun sayang, kau adalah orang yang sangat polos. Itu sebabnya aku tertarik padamu. Melihatmu menderita membuatku _sangat_ bahagia." Katanya. "kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan." Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan kata-katamu," Baekhyun sengaja menekan kata-katanya agar terdengar jika ia tidak takut kepada Sehun. "Benar. Baekhyun-kami telah berubah menjadi berani sekarang, huh?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya tidak perduli.

"Jadi apa kau menerima penawaran _terbaik_ ku?" lelaki seputih salju itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Dia lalu berjongkok sedikit di hadapan Baekhyun agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Lelaki cantik itu menghela napas pelan, "Jika aku mengatakan tidak?"

Lelaki di depannya itu terlihat seolah-olah sedang berpikir, "Atasanmu yang _berharga_ akan mati di tanganku." Ia kemudian tersenyum seperti anak kecil sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang tajam. "Sudah kuduga. Aku harus mengatakan _iya_." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Bahkan jika kau mengatakan _iya_ aku masih akan mempertimbangkan untuk membunuh dia atau tidak. Dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

 **Flashback OFF**

* * *

Sehun berdiri di sudut ruangan yang gelap dengan seringai menakutkan ketika melihat seorang lelaki jangkung tertidur tanpa busana dengan sosok mungil yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka untuk memastikan salah satu dari keduanya masih tertidur.

"Selamat pagi, sepupu." Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, memelototi Sehun dengan matanya yang berwarna merah dengan tajam. "kau terlihat baik dengan kondisimu yang sekarang. Apakah kau telah meniduri banyak lelaki?" Sehun terkikik dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau masih hidup rupanya, Oh Sehun." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya, kemudian bangkit dari ranjang itu untuk mengambil pakaiannya. "apa yang membawamu ke sini?" meskipun dia tidak tertarik untuk berbincang dengan saudaranya, tapi dia tetap melakukannya untuk memastikan tujuan Sehun datang ke sana.

Sehun mengambil jalan untuk duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di ujung ruangan. "Aku telah menemukan _nya_ , kau tahu?" ia mengambil boxer yang ada di atas meja kecil di depannya, "ini milikmu?" Chanyeol menoleh, lalu mengadahkan tangan. "Berikan itu padaku." Sehun melempar boxer itu pada Chanyeol. " _Dia_ cantik seperti biasa. Bau tubuhnya tidak pernah berubah. Sangat menggodaku. Dan bibir merah jambunya selalu menarik perhatianku." Ia berkata sambil melipat kakinya.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan omong-kosong itu?" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit tidak perduli. "jika kau menginginkan Baekhyun, ambil saja. Aku tidak tertarik." Lelaki itu memakai boxer miliknya, kemudian memakai tshirt v-line putih yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sehun tersenyum jahil ketika ia mendengar pengakuan itu dari bibir Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu; karena aku sudah menanam benih kedalam tubuhnya." Ia berkata, "apa kau tau bagian terbaiknya? Ketika aku melakukannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat seksi."

Mendengar itu alis Chanyeol terangkat sedikit meski ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang agar emosinya tidak terpancing. Ia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, "Jika kau ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini,"

"Jika menanam benih ke dalam tubuh manusia dapat merusak sel-sel tubuh dari manusia itu sendiri, bukan?" ia tidak mau mendengarkan perintah Chanyeol. Dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, sengaja untuk membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Bibir Chanyeol terpisah. Tubuhnya membeku ketika ingatan tentang Kyungsoo di masa lalu kembali berputar seperti roda. "Hentikan." Ia memperingatkan; dan lagi-lagi Sehun tidak mau berhenti.

"Semakin banyak kau menanam benih ke dalam tubuh seorang manusia, semakin cepat dia akan _mati_." Sehun menyeringai melihat Chanyeol sepertinya mengingat masa lalunya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengeram sedikit, "Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti, Sehun!" Ia sedikit membentak.

"Benar juga. Itu pernah terjadi padamu, ya? Siapa nama si mungil itu…? _Do Kyungsoo_?"

Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesabaran. " _That's it_!" Chanyeol melompat kearah Sehun tepat ketika Sehun melakukan teleportasi ke atas langit.

* * *

Kris membopong tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang mengingat lelaki yang lebih pendek tidak kunjung bangun hingga sore hari. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Tenaga lelaki kurus itu pasti sudah terkuras habis; di tambah Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat mengambil jam makan siang karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Dia hanya bisa makan ketika tiba di apartmen studionya—dan itu pukul 12 malam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang lelaki bewajah mungil berdiri di sebelah kanan Kris. Ia memegang bahu Kris, mengusapnya perlahan untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Dia seperti ini karena _aku_." Kris menghela napas pelan agar dia tidak membangunkan tidur Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, sayang. Ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahanku. Jika saja tubuhku tidak se-lemah ini, aku bisa membantu pekerjaan Baekhyun." Kris mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah tunangannya dengan lembut. Ia berdiri, kemudian memeluk tubuh tunangannya itu dengan erat. "Itu bukan salahmu, oke? Kau sedang hamil. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya ketika mendengar dua orang berbicara di dekatnya. Ia membuka mata sedikit ketika melihat Kris tengah memeluk seseorang di dalam kamar itu. "Mr. Wu?" Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari ranjang begitu ia menyadari jika itu bukan kamar miliknya. _Sial. Apakah dia baru saja ketiduran di penthouse atasannya?!_

Mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun, Kris cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan tunangannya. "Oh. K-kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucapan Kris sedikit terbata-bata dengan wajah sedikit merona. Baekhyun memircingkan matanya sedikit ketika dia melihat sosok mungil yang berdiri di samping kiri Kris sambil mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, "Apa itu kau, Luhan-ge?" Luhan memamerkan eyesmile-nya pada Baekhyun. "H-halo Baekhyun…" ia menjawab dengan malu-malu.

* * *

" _Jadi…_ " Baekhyun menatap Kris dan Luhan secara bergantian. "—kalian adalah tunangan?" ia sengaja mengulang perkataan Luhan padanya, membuat wajah Kris semakin merona.

"Tolong jangan katakan siapapun tentang ini." Kris membuang wajahnya karena malu; dia tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini di depan bawahannya sebelumnya. Luhan mengusap pipi Kris dengan punggung tangannya, "Maaf Baekhyun, seharusnya kami mengatakan padamu lebih dulu. Tapi Kris selalu melarangku untuk melakukannya. "

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara, "Itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

"D-diamlah." Kris menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika tersipu. "Kris tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, Baekhyun sayang. Dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang _sangat_ baik. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak kami, jadi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Tolong maafkan kami…" Luhan mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan _tidak_. Dia senang ketika melihat tatapan kebahagiaan itu dari wajah Luhan. "Aku bisa mengerti, Luhan-ge. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mr. Wu. Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai atasan; dan seorang _Ayah_."

Kris meremas tangan tunangannya dengan lembut, "Kami akan menikah akhir bulan ini," Katanya sambil menatap mata Luhan. "dan kau harus datang karena kau telah mengetahui rahasia kecil kami,"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menanti undangan pernikahan kalian,"

* * *

 **Flashback ON**

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol katakan padamu mengingat kepalanya terbentur cukup keras sebelum kami berubah menjadi boneka untuk pertama kalinya." Ia menggaruk ceruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "jauh sebelum perang Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan pada tahun 1950 terjadi, tepatnya bulan Juli 1945; kami adalah manusia seperti kau. Kami adalah rakyat biasa yang di paksa untuk memegang senjata di usia kami yang masih sangat muda. Kami berdua di kirim ke Nagasaki untuk menjadi pasukan cadangan bersama puluhan anak seusia kami."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan sesama, "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati; takut jika ia salah bicara.

"Dan setelah tiba di sana, ternyata kami tidak menjadi pasukan cadangan." Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sedikit. "mereka melakukan serangkaian percobaan kepada kami untuk menciptakan senjata baru—seperti manusia super." Ia menjelaskan. "aku akan lebih senang jika langsung di bunuh; dari pada di siksa seumur hidup." ia tersenyum garing ketika mengingat kejadian yang mengerikan itu menimpanya.

"Suatu hari aku dan Chanyeol berencana untuk kabur. Kami menginginkan kebebasan. Kami ingin kembali ke Korea Selatan entah bagaimana caranya.

Ketika kami hendak berhasil kabur, sebuah pesawat Boeing B-29 Superfortress terbang mengitari lokasi yang tidak jauh dari tempat percobaan kami. Persawat itu menjatuhkan bom nuklir dengan kode nama _Fat Man_.

Efek radiasi dari bom nuklir itu-lah yang mengubah kami menjadi monster. Dan dari ke 100 anak yang di bawa ke Nagasaki untuk menjadi bahan percobaan, hanya ada 7 orang yang selamat karena efek radiasi itu bermutasi dalam tubuh kami."

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku ketika ia mendengar cerita dari Sehun, "Setelah itu apa yang terjadi dengan ke 5 orang lainnya?—setelah kau dan Chanyeol,"

Sehun memotong sebelum Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku,"

"Oh benar. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sedikit. "Chanyeol melindungiku ketika ledakan itu terjadi. Meskipun kami terlambat untuk menyelamatkan diri; tapi kami masih hidup. Dia membiarkan kepalanya terbentur batu yang cukup besar hanya karena ingin melindungiku." Ia kembali menjelaskan.

"Karena itu sperma yang berasal dari tubuh kami dapat berdampak buruk kepada manusia. Sperma kami dapat merusak sel-sel di dalam tubuh manusia itu sendiri secara bertahap. Secara teknis tubuh kami terkena paparan radiasi." Jelasnya. "kudengar Chanyeol juga telah menanam benih padamu," mendengar itu, mata Baekhyun membulat seperti bola pimpong. Benar juga. Dia pernah melakukan sex bersama dengan Chanyeol bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah itu akan berdampak buruk pada tubuhnya juga?

Baekhyun menatap perutnya sendiri, "Apa aku akan m-mati…?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kasus sepertimu sebelumnya—sejak kejadian Kyungsoo." Sehun menarik nepas dalam-dalam.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. "Setelah gencatan senjata antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan tanpa adanya perjanjian damai; Chanyeol, aku, dan seluruh pasukan melakukan pesta minum untuk merayakan kabar gembira itu. Di sanalah kami bertemu Kyungsoo."

"Alasan kenapa aku sangat membenci Chanyeol karena ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Aku menyukai Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali kami bertemu; tapi Kyungsoo justru memilih _nya_. Rasa cinta itu yang membuat Chanyeol membunuh Kyungsoo di depan mataku. Dia telah menanam benih ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh.

"Semakin hari tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi kurus seperti tulang. Sperma sial itu telah merusak sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya kehilangan berat badan secara drastis, dan system kekebalan tubuhnya menurun. Dia jatuh sakit." Sehun menghentikan ceritanya ketika ia menyadari mulut Baekhyun berbentuk seperti huruf O.

Yang lebih tinggi menyernyitkan dahi. Ia memelototi Baekhyun dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya gusar.

Baekhyun mengeram, "Terus bicara! Aku mencoba untuk memahami jalan pikiran kalian,"

"Setelah aku bercerita sepanjang ini padamu, awas saja jika kau mengingkari janji. Aku akan membunuhmu," ancamnya tidak main-main, dan Baekhyun tau itu. "setelah kematian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menutup diri. Dia tidak mau meminum darah sama sekali. Dia berubah menjadi boneka; seperti tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Meski secara teknis tubuh kami dapat berubah menjadi boneka atau asap; jika kami masuk ke dalam sebuah kotak yang tidak memiliki udara, kami tidak dapat berubah. Kami akan tidur panjang selayaknya sebuah boneka biasa."

"Jika kau bertanya siapa kami sebenarnya… _well_ , bagaimana manusia menyebut kami?— _Incubus_? _Trauco_? _Encantado_? Sepertinya kami memiliki sebutan yang banyak. Kau bebas mau memanggil kami dengan sebutan apa,"

 **Flashback OFF**

* * *

Chanyeol mencekik leher Sehun dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah ketika emosi; dan percayalah jika itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, OH SEHUN!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, sepupu! KAU LEMAH!" Sehun sengaja untuk memancing emosi Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

Yang lebih muda menendang lulut Chanyeol dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah. "BAGAIMANA?! APA KAU SUDAH MERASAKAN RASA SAKITNYA?!" Sehun tertawa menakutkan melihat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman pada lehernya. Ia kemudian terbang menjauh ketika mereka turun dari ketinggian.

Selang beberapa waktu, Sehun menghilang seperti sapuan angin. Dia tahu-tahu muncul di sebuah kamar yang seluruh jendelanya tertutup oleh korden, "Sebentar lagi dia akan tiba, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dada seperti perintah Sehun. "Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu keberadaanku?!"

"Kau akan terkejut jika aku mengatakan penciuman kami lebih tajam dari pada serigala." Lelaki itu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. "dia datang!" Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun, kemudian lelaki itu memagut bibir merah jambu Baekhyun dengan nafsu.

Chanyeol muncul di sudut ruangan apartmen studio milik Baekhyun. Ia melihat sepupunya sedang bercumbu dengan seseorang di atas ranjang; yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Baekhyun itu sendiri. Chanyeol mengeram melihat Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, kemudian melumat bibir sepupunya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan padanya dulu.

Dengan sekali usaha, Chanyeol menarik bahu Sehun hingga membuat tubuh yang lebih muda melayang ke udara hingga membentur televisi yang berseberangan dengan ranjang. "Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang untuk menghampiri Sehun. "ASTAGA! Kau baik-baik saja?!" air mata nyaris menetes di pelipis Baekhyun. "ada apa denganmu, Park Chanyeol!?" lelaki yang lebih pendek menopang salah satu lengan Sehun agar dapat bangkit.

Mendengar teriakan dari mulut Baekhyun, tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Aku hanya berusaha _memban_ —"

"Makhluk apa kau ini?!" air mata Baekhyun mentes. Dia ketakutan karena melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu. "Baekhyun sekarang adalah milikku," Sehun sengaja mencium kepala Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku ketika melihat Sehun mencium kepala Baekhyun. "Jadi begitu rupanya. Aku tolol sekali." Tanpa mau berbicara lebih banyak, Chanyeol menghilang seperti hembusan angin.

Sehun terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil menyentuh rusuknya yang sepertinya patah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" meski Baekhyun bersikap seolah ia memperdulikan Sehun, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan itu kepada Chanyeol. Dia yakin jika Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan _baik_ —" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian ia merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya hingga mengeluarkan suara tulang yang patah. "— _baik_ saja. _Oh man_. Rasanya sakit sekali."

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Sehun karena kedua kakinya lemas. Ia kemudian menangis sejadinya.

* * *

Bersambung. . .

.

.

NB:

Akhirnya identitas mereka terbongkar. Sebenernya Sehun itu ga jahat kok ;( dia cuma mau balas dendam sama Chanyeol karena udah ngerebut Kyungsoo darinya lewat Baekhyun. Karena dia tau kalo Chanyeol itu cinta sama Baekhyun…

By the way author pengen coba bikin ff dengan pair OC(you) _straight_. Kira-kira kalian suka engga ya…? Author sedang tidak berselera bikin ff yaoi karena ABS BAEKHYUN YANG TELAH MENGALIHKAN PANDANGANKU!

Author berencana bikin ff Baekhyun x OC(you) NC++ WDYT!?

Special thanks to **nab03** ; **Park Beichan** ; dan seluruh-pembacaku-yang-tidak-bisa-disebut-satu-satu. Aku terharu karena membaca review kalian yang sudah membangun. Maaf kalau author pernah ada salah kata^^

-exonoir


	7. Chapter 7 : SPECIAL WORLD WAR II (pt 1)

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 7 : SPECIAL WORLD WAR II (part 1)

* * *

 **1945, Juli (date unknown)**

Park Chanyeol menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tertidur tanpa alas yang memadai dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Remaja berusia 19 tahun itu menyelinap keluar dari gubuk mereka yang sederhana hanya untuk menatap bulan—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika dia tidak dapat tidur.

Ia menutup kedua matanya sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan udara sejuk masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya; bukan udara yang bercampur dengan bau anyir darah atau bubuk misiu, "Haahhh…" ia mendesah pelan.

Malam itu bulan terlihat memilukan dengan awan yang menyelimutinya seperti selimut raksasa; seolah dapat merasakan kejanggalan di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Chan-hyung?" sebuah suara membuat tubuh Chanyeol terpanjat kaget. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun dengan pakaian seadanya mengintip malu-malu dari ambang pintu gubuk mereka. "Oh itu kau, Sehun-ah. Tidak bisa tidur? Kemarilah, temani aku sebentar." Remaja bernama Sehun itu keluar dari gubuk sederhana mereka untuk menghampiri sepupunya.

Begitu Sehun berdiri di samping tubuhnya, Chanyeol segera mengacak rambut yang lebih muda untuk membuatnya tidak khawatir, "Kenapa kau tidak tidur, anak nakal?"

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan yang lebih tua dari kepalanya sambil mengeram kesal, "Kau juga tidak tid—" Chanyeol cepat-cepat membekap mulut Sehun sebelum menarik perhatian tentara Jepang yang berjaga di desa mereka.

"Turunkan volume suaramu," yang lebih tua berbisik memperingatkan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menyingkirkan tangan sepupunya, "Tanganmu bau, hyung." Desisnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, "Jadi kenapa kau tidak tidur? Besok kita memiliki tugas yang banyak di ladang, kau tahu itu kan?" Chanyeol mengalihkan percakapan mereka. Yang lebih muda mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap bulan. "Tiba-tiba aku teringat orangtuaku…"

Mendengar penuturan dari Sehun membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengeraskan rahangnya; ekspresinya berubah. "Orangtuamu pasti baik-baik saja sekarang, Sehun. Kau jangan khawatir."

Chanyeol berbohong, tentu saja. Sehun terlalu kecil untuk mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Kedua orangtua Sehun di bunuh dan di saksikan oleh seluruh penduduk di desa mereka oleh tentara Jepang karena mereka ketahuan mencuri roti. Dan secara kurang beruntung, Chanyeol dan Sehun berada di sana ketika kejadian itu terjadi. Sehun di paksa melihat kedua orangtuanya sendiri di tembak mati di depan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, entah dia harus merasa bahagia ketika mendengarnya atau tidak, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Yang lebih tua mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak hal yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang…" Mendengar itu Sehun menepuk punggung sepupunya untuk membuatnya lebih baik. "Ceritakan padaku. Aku pendengar yang baik, kau tahu?"

Bukannya ia meragukan keseriusan Sehun yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, tapi lelaki itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya merasa takut akan sesuatu yang bahkan belum terjadi. "Tidak perlu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja." Ia tersenyum tipis kepada yang lebih muda.

Sehun memeluk perut sepupunya dengan erat; menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin berubah menjadi merah sekarang. Sial, dia benar-benar merindukan kedua orangtuanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, Sehun-ah…" gumam yang lebih tua ketika ia menempelkan dagunya ke puncak kepala sepupunya.

* * *

Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari Chanyeol ketika yang lebih tua meletakkan beberapa kentang ke dalam keranjang hingga membentuk seperti sebuah gundukan. "Sudah semua?" remaja berusia 17 tahun itu menunggu anggukan dari Chanyeol sebelum ia membopong keranjang itu ke atas bahunya.

"Iya." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Sehun.

Dengan sigap Sehun mengangkat keranjang itu ke atas bahunya. "Ukhh!" erangnya karena merasakan beban yang melebihi dari yang dia bisa. Beberapa langkah kemudian badan Sehun oleng, kemudian tersungkur ke tanah dan seluruh kentang dalam keranjang itu jatuh berantakan.

Salah seorang tentara jepang yang bersiaga disana menoleh karena mendengar suara yang tidak biasa, "OI!" ia berteriak memanggil Sehun, menarik perhatian beberapa tentara lain.

"M-maafkan aku." Gumam Sehun.

Karena tidak mengerti apa yang telah mereka bicarakan, Sehun memasukkan kentang yang berserakan ke dalam keranjang sambil sesekali melirik mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bisik Chanyeol sedikit membentak. Ia kemudian membantu yang lebih muda untuk memasukkan kentang-kentang itu. "Maaf hyung, mereka berat sekali." Sehun menjawab dengan suara lemah. "Kalau merasa itu berat kenapa tidak bicara?" Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala sembari melirik ketiga tentara Jepang yang sepertinya sedang berunding sesuatu.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang mampu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan fasih memberikan gesture tangan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk mendekat. "Hei kau! Kemarilah sebentar."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

Mungkinkah?

Yang lebih tua bangkit dari tanah, "Kau jangan ikut denganku," ia memperingatkan Sehun dengan suara pelan. Sehun mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersala. "Chan-hyung, ini kesalahanku. Aku yang mereka inginkan."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala tidak menyetujui, "Diam dan duduk di sini." Ia kemudian menghampiri ketiga tentara itu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri? Kami memanggil kalian berdua."

Jantung Chanyeol seperti di remas.

Apakah mereka berdua akan di bunuh?

"Kau! Yang menjatuhkan keranjang! Kemarilah!" ia bertitah menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan fasih.

Sehun menurut. Ia bangkit dari tanah, kemudian menghampiri mereka. Ia berdiri di sebelah kiri Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang fasih berbicara bahasa Korea bergumam menggunakan bahasa Jepang untuk berbicara kepada kedua temannya yang lain, " _Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah Atasan akan menyukainya?_ " ucapnya. Kedua temannya menyernyitkan dahi seolah sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu, "kalian berdua, berbaliklah." Ia berbicara pada Chanyeol dan Sehun menggunakan bahasa Korea.

" _Mereka sangat muda._ " Salah seorang tentara yang paling tinggi meremas lengan Chanyeol dari belakang. Membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang karena terkejut. " _bisepnya juga sudah terbentuk. Dia sudah pasti memenuhi kriteria._ "

Tentara yang lain menepuk bahu Sehun dengan kedua tangan raksasanya, " _Ya, jika mereka tidak mampu, mereka pasti akan—_ "

Tentara yang paling tinggi memotong dengan suara tinggi. " _Hiroshi! Jangan mengatakan hal macam-macam di depan mereka!_ "

Lelaki yang dipanggil Hiroshi itu mendenggus kesal, " _Pergilah._ " Ia mendorong punggung Sehun menjauh darinya. Karena mendapat dorongan itu, kaki Sehun melangkah satu kali. "A-ada apa?" ia bertanya kepada salah satu tentara yang mampu berbicara bahasa Korea dengan fasih.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajah ketiga tentara itu dengan sikap siaga. Tapi ke khawatiran Chanyeol sia-sia. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun yang mencurigakan. "Pergilah kalian berdua." Salah satu dari mereka memerintahkan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Masih dengan sikap siaga, Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari mereka.

"Ayo pergi," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Dan ketika keduanya di rasa telah cukup jauh dan nyaris dapat mendengar mereka, lelaki bernama Hiroshi membuka pembicaraan, " _Kudengar malam ini truknya datang._ " Ia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, berusaha agar terlihat gagah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu waktunya pas sekali." Yang lebih tinggi menjawab dengan seringai menakutkan.

* * *

Malam itu Ibunya Chanyeol meletakkan semangkuk kentang rebus diatas alas tempat tidur mereka sehari-hari dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya, "Makan malam sudah siap!" ia berseru untuk membangunkan sang suami tercinta dan kedua jagoannya yang tertidur pulas karena telah bekerja terlalu keras di ladang.

Chanyeol mengusap kedua matanya sambil mengerang lembut, "Sudah matang ya?" dia menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun agar yang lebih muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "bangun," gumam Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya.

Sang Ibu membakar sumbu lampu kerosene ketika beliau mendengar Sehun mengerang kesal karena tidurnya telah terganggu. "Ayo makan malam dulu, setelah itu kembali tidur." Setelah berbicara, sang Ibu terbatuk-batuk.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah sang Ibu, "Ibu baik-baik saja? Sepertinya penyakit Ibu semakin memburuk," itu benar. Kesehatan Ibunya akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk. Beliau kerap kali terbatuk-batuk dengan di sertai suhu tubuh yang tinggi seperti demam.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Kau jangan khawatir. Ayo cepat makan,"

Sang Ayah merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang kaku, kemudian beliau bangkit dari alas tempat mereka tidur, "Kau sebaiknya istirahat, sayang. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Kesehatanmu yang terpenting."

Sehun menggigit sepotong kentang rebus, "Hm! Ihu behar, Hu!(Itu benar, Bu!)" ia berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh. Ibunya Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, beliau menghampiri Sehun kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan Ibu sudah membuat kalian khawatir hm?"

Setelah Ibunya mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba pintu rumah sederhana mereka di buka paksa oleh beberapa tentara Jepang saat itu. Mereka berteriak sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Ada apa ini tuan-tuan?" sang Ayah bangkit untuk melindungi keluarganya, sementara sang Ibu memeluk kepala kedua jagoannya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kami semua tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" tambah sang Ibu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Salah seorang tentara yang membawa senjata laras panjang memukul kepala sang Ayah hingga beliau tersungkur ke tanah. " _Tch! Minggir kau! Dasar pria tua!_ " tentara itu berseru menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"AYAH!" teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Mereka hendak menghampiri sang Ayah, tapi sang Ibu menghentikan gerakan mereka agar keduanya tidak merasakan hal yang sama. "Jangan!" seru sang Ibu.

Beberapa tentara yang mengepung pintu masuk rumah mereka seketika itu berjajar seperti sedang membukakan jalan untuk seseorang. Mereka kemudian memberi hormat kepada seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini adalah Atasan mereka. "Ah, jadi ini yang kalian maksud?" dengan tatapan yang angkuh, lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan keluarga Chanyeol itu terlihat tidak bahagia. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, memandangi sekeliling rumah kumuh sepetak yang mereka tinggali.

"Kolonel Nishiwada," salah seorang tentara berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol, ia kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk menjukkan sikap hormat kepada Atasannya.

Masih dengan sikap yang angkuh, pria berumur 30 tahunan yang di panggil Nishiwada itu melirik ke belakang, " _Ada apa?_ "

" _Mobil Anda sudah siap, Pak._ " Ia menjawab masih dengan sikap membungkukkan badan.

Butuh waktu lama bagi lelaki berusia 30tahunan itu untuk berpikir sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan, " _Bawa mereka._ " Begitu ia bertitah ada keempat tentara maju menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun; lalu menarik mereka berdua dengan paksa. "Jangan ambil anakku!" sang Ibu menarik ujung baju keduanya, tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan para tentara itu. Ia tersungkur di ambang pintu, melihat kepergian kedua anak kesayangannya dengan air mata.

"IBUUU! AYAAHH!" Chanyeol dan Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memberontak agar lengan mereka lepas dari cengkraman. Tapi itu sia-sia saja.

Chanyeol dan Sehun di masukkan secara paksa ke dalam truk bersama dengan remaja yang lainnya. Mereka tidak bisa kabur karena ada banyak tentara bersenjata yang menunggu di sekeliling truk itu. Jika mereka ketahuan kabur, mereka pasti akan mati.

"H-hyung, kita mau di bawa kemana?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol menatap beberapa remaja yang ada di sana, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Sehun-ah." Dia menjawab dengan suara pelan. "permisi, kita mau di bawa kemana?" ia bertanya kepada salah satu remaja yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Lelaki itu, yang awalnya menundukkan kepala karena takut, seketika itu mendongakkan kepala menatap mereka berdua, "Kau tidak tahu? Mereka akan membawa kita ke Jepang untuk di jadikan tentara tambahan."

"J…jepang?"

Ia menganggukkan kepala menyetujui. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Jongin."

"Aku Chanyeol," Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "dia Sehun." Ia kemudian menunjuk Sehun yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Lelaki bernama Jongin itu menatap mereka secara bergantian, "Apa kalian Kakak-Adik?"

"Oh tidak, tidak. Kami hanya sepupu. Tapi keluarga Chanyeol telah mengasuhku sejak kecil." Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, Sehun buru-buru memotong.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan di darat dan laut, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di tempat tujuan. Dari ke 5 truk yang berada di sana, hanya ada 3 truk yang mengangkut para remaja dari Korea. Mereka bernasip sama seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun; mereka di paksa ke Jepang untuk menjadi tentara tambahan—seperti yang di katakan Jongin. Karena mereka tidak mungkin akan membunuh tanpa tujuan.

" _Keluar!_ " teriak beberapa orang tentara bersenjata menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan nada menjulang. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk memukul, menendang, bahkan meludahi remaja-remaja itu jika mereka bergerak terlalu lambat.

Karena perjalanan dari Korea ke Jepang memakan waktu dua hari melalui perjalanan darat, mereka di bawa paksa pada malam hari, dan tiba di Jepang pada malam hari.

"Hyung, kita dimana?" bisik Sehun sambil menarik ujung baju Chanyeol yang berbaris tepat di depannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah tempat aneh yang di tertimbun oleh pepohonan yang rimbun di sekelilingnya; seolah tidak membiarkan orang lain mengetahui tempat itu seperti sebuah markas rahasia di tengah hutan. Karena minimnya pencahayaan bulan, Sehun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas tempat itu.

Sehun menarik nepas dalam-dalam ketika melihat seorang tentara berjalan melewatinya. " _Menikmati pemandangannya, anak nakal?_ " tentara itu berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun, lalu ia membenarkan posisi berdiri Sehun agar tubuh lelaki itu tegap. " _bersikaplah yang tegas! Sebentar lagi dia akan tiba!_ "

 _Mau kau berbicara seperti apapun padaku, aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, dasar bodoh._ Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang dari sudut matanya. Napas lelaki itu tercekat melihat tentara sial itu sepertinya sedang mengancam Sehun.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian tentara itu pergi. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menoleh ke belakang, "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya.

Sehun mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaan sepupunya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Puas dengan jawaban dari Sehun, Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kembali ke depan; di saat yang bersamaan, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang dia yakini adalah suara dari Kolonel Nishiwada. " _Selamat malam!_ " meski ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang, tapi ada seorang yang menerjemahkan kata-katanya menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan fasih.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Suara itu terdengar di belakang tubuh kolonel itu.

" _Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Saya membawa kalian ke sini—_ " ia menghentikan kata-katanya untuk memberi kesempatan si penerjemah untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa kalian di bawa ke tempat ini."

" _—_ _itu karena kalian akan menjadi tentara tambahan dalam devisi pasukan utama._ "

"Kalian akan menjadi tentara tambahan dalam pasukan utama."

" _Sebelum itu terjadi, kalian akan melalui segelintir pemeriksaan medis dan melalui tahap-tahap yang menyakitkan._ "

"Sebelum itu, kalian akan menjalani pemeriksaan medis."

Sehun menarik ujung baju Chanyeol, "Apa maksud mereka hyung?" dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki yang lebih tua tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang mereka sampaikan dalam hati.

" _Satu lagi, kalian tidak bisa menolak. Atau keluarga kalian yang berharga akan menanggung balasannya._ "

"Kalian tidak boleh menolak jika kalian ingin keluarga kalian…hidup."

Chanyeol bergumam seperti sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, "Jadi mereka akan membunuh Ayah dan Ibu jika _kami_ menolak…"

 _Sial._ Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mereka berdarah.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi di markas rahasia itu. Chanyeol mendengar mereka menyebut lokasi itu sebagai sektor 7. Berbeda dengan sektor lainnya, letak sektor 7 berada di tengah hutan Nagasaki. Dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang sektor 7 karena di anggap tidak-pernah-ada oleh Negara.

Begitu tiba, mereka mengambil contoh darah dari para calon tentara tambahan—seluruh remaja sebaya Chanyeol yang di bawa paksa ke sektor 7. Selama satu minggu berada di sana, tubuh Chanyeol tidak berhenti di suntik oleh berbagai cairan yang menyakitkan.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika dari ke seratus calon tentara _ada_ yang tidak berhasil bertahan.

Minggu berikutnya, mereka akhirnya berhenti menyuntikan cairan aneh ke tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka justru melakukan yang paling buruk. Mereka menyiksa satu persatu calon tentara dengan cara yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Dimulai dari mencambuk tubuh, hingga yang paling buruk menyengat tubuh dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Satu persatu siksaan telah di terima; sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka berusaha membunuh Chanyeol dan Sehun bersama _mereka_ yang bertahan.

Dan satu hal yang Chanyeol dan Sehun ketahui, sektor 7 adalah tempat percobaan manusia. Mereka melakukan serangkaian percobaan kepada 100 orang untuk menciptakan senjata baru seperti manusia super.

Mereka tidak pernah lelah, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti. Mereka akan terus menyiksa ke 38 orang yang tersisa hingga tubuhnya bermutasi genetik melalui suntikan yang telah mereka dapatkan, atau mati.

* * *

 **1945, Agustus (date unknown)**

Akhirnya Sehun membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak, bahkan berbicara rasanya susah. Konjungtiva matanya berwarna merah karena mengalami peradangan parah.

Rasanya dia sudah tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup.

Dia akan lebih bahagia jika langsung di bunuh dari pada mendapat siksaan seumur hidup.

"Sehun-ah," panggilan suara itu berasal dari sel di seberang. "Oh Sehun," suara itu kembali terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sehun. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Chanyeol merangkak dengan wajah lebam agar dapat melihat Sehun dengan jelas. "syukurlah kau ternyata masih hidup…" yang lebih tua menghela napas lega.

"Hnggg…" Sehun tidak bisa berkata lebih dari ini.

Chanyeol menggenggam teralis besi pada selnya dengan tangan yang gemetar, "Kau harus bertahan Sehun-ah. Tidak lama lagi kita akan keluar dari tempat busuk ini. Aku berjanji…"

Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum pada sepupunya meski itu terasa sakit. "Uh-huh. Ahi hyu. (janji hyung.)"

Selang beberapa waktu setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, seluruh seluruh tentara berteriak dari luar. Lelaki itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit agar dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena mereka di kunci di dalam penjara bawah tanah dan hanya mendapat satu-satunya penerangan melalui jendela kecil, ia hanya bisa melihat kaki-kaki para tentara yang berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari sesuatu.

"KELUARKAN KAMI!" beberapa dari orang yang tersisa berteriak meminta bantuan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju teralis besi agar dapat berbicara kepada salah satu dari mereka. "Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Beberapa tentara berlari masuk ke penjara bawah tanah sambil membawa katana dalam genggamannya. " _KELUARLAH!_ " ia berteriak menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Di bantu dengan ke lima temannya, mereka membelah rantai yang di lilitkan pada teralis besi pada setiap sel agar mereka dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Tapi karena terlalu banyak penjara yang harus mereka buka, dan dengan waktu yang tidak mencukupi, mereka akhirnya melakukan _seppuku_ untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka.

"Tunggu! Keluarkan kami!" teriak Chanyeol dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Salah seorang dari tentara itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bimbang. Napas lelaki itu tersenggal-senggal karena . " _Maaf._ " setelah mengucapkan itu ia melemparkan katana miliknya ke arah sel Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian lelaki itu melakukan _seppuku_ seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol mengambil katana itu lalu memotong rantai yang melilit pada teralis besi pada selnya. Setelah ia berhasil keluar, ia memotong rantai pada sel Sehun begitu ia keluar dari sana. "Ayo pergi, Sehun-ah!" ia membopong tubuh Sehun dengan tertatih-tatih melewati kelima prajurit yang telah bunuh diri.

"Kurang sedikit lagi, Sehun-ah!" mereka berdua melihat pintu keluar yang terbuat dari besi terbuka lebar; memperlihatkan asap berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti jamur dengan suara gemuruh yang memekikkan telinga.

Melihat sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, "Hyung ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERBICARA!" teriak Chanyeol, mempercepat gerakan kakinya menaiki tangga agar dapat keluar dari tempat itu.

Dan ketika mereka telah berhasil keluar, Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Selama ini aku tahu orangtuaku di bunuh oleh _mereka_." Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Dia mengira jika Sehun tidak mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu karena usianya masih terlalu kecil.

Melihat sebongkah batu yang mengarah tepat kearah Sehun karena , Chanyeol lantas mendorong tubuh Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam penjara bawah tanah itu.

"AWAS!"

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

Sehun terbangun beberapa hari kemudian dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Oh astaga…" dia menyingkirkan beberapa potongan-potongan kayu dan tanah yang telah menimbun tubuhnya yang telanjang karena baju dan celananya telah terbakar dalam ledakan itu.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk menaiki tangga untuk mencari sepupunya; tapi dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat seluruh hutan itu telah rata dengan tanah.

Napasnya tercekat. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup setelah ledakan yang maha dahsyat itu terjadi?

" _Uhuk uhuk_ ," tiba-tiba lelaki itu mendengar suara seseorang yang dia yakini sebagai suara sepupunya. Sehun berlari menghampiri sumber suara, dan mendapati Chanyeol terlempar sangat jauh dari pintu penjara bawah tanah. "Hyung!" sama seperti dirinya, Chanyeol juga berada dalam keadaan telanjang.

Lelaki jangkung itu meringkuk sebentar, dia meringis kesakitan karena kakinya tertimpa oleh batang pohon. "Aahhhhh!"

Dalam sekali usaha, Sehun dapat menyingkirkan batang pohon yang sangat berat itu hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Hyung! Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja!" tanpa mau menunggu lagi, Sehun segera memeluk sepupunya dengan erat.

"Uuhhh…" Chanyeol mengerang rendah.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja hyung. Kau sudah aman…" Sehun menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut. Dia tidak mengira jika mereka berdua dapat selamat dari ledakan itu.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya, "Siapa…?"

Hening.

Mungkinkah kepala Chanyeol terbentur hingga membuatnya tidak mengingat apapun?

"Aku sepupumu, hyung. Oh Sehun. Tidakkah kau mengingatku?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sehun menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan menjelaskan padamu, tapi untuk sekarang mari kita mencari orang yang selamat lainnya." Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

Ini tahap pertama cerita di balik kebenaran Chanyeol dan Sehun; jadi maaf kalau kalian menginginkan Chanbaek moment di episode ini harus merasa kecewa T_T

Author sudah bersusah payah membuka Wikip*dia, Blogg*r, dan website yang meyangkut tentang **World War II** karena author sendiri bukan anak sejarah. Jadi maaf kalau seluruh yang ada di dalamnya tidak-begitu-mirip dengan yang tercatat dalam sejarah *smile*

Maaf buat kalian yang bingung karena membaca chapter 6 kemarin :'D

Author sendiri juga bingung sama yang author tulis :'D

Terima kasih banyak buat yang selalu mendukung author HIKSU

Author terhura membaca review dari kalian; jadi tolong kasih review juseyo…

Review dari kalian sangat berharga buat author :'D

-exonoir


	8. Chapter 8 : SPECIAL WORLD WAR II (pt 2)

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance; Comedy; Drama; Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 8 : SPECIAL WORLD WAR II (part 2)

* * *

 **1945, Pertengahan Oktober**

Sehun akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ketika melihat keadaan sepupunya mulai membaik setelah kejadian mengerikan di Nagasaki. Meski sepupunya masih belum dapat mengingat apapun, ia bersyukur jika masih di beri kesempatan untuk hidup.

Kini mereka tinggal di dalam gubuk sederhana dekat dengan mata air yang telah lama di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di kota Fukuoka. Mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh hanya untuk mencari tempat tinggal; mengingat tidak ada satupun yang mau membantu mereka salama perjalanan karena keduanya tidak dapat berbicara bahasa Jepang.

Setelah ledakan mengerikan yang di kenal dengan pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, Sehun merasa dirinya berbeda dari biasanya. Ketika dirinya terlelap, ia merasa tubuhnya seolah terbakar hebat; rasa panas yang sama ketika tubuhnya terbakar dalam ledakan itu. Meski Sehun tidak ingin mengingat apa-dan-bagaimana dia masih hidup setelah ledakan itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Dan ketika itu terjadi, Chanyeol selalu berada di sana untuk menghentikannya.

Mungkin ingatan Chanyeol belum kembali; tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang Kakak sangatlah kuat. Ia hidup dengan Sehun bukan sehari-atau-dua hari; tapi seumur hidup. Sudah pasti tubuhnya akan mengingat reaksi yang selalu ia berikan kepada Sehun.

 _Membuatnya nyaman._

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Kau tidak masuk?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya sendiri meski ia tidak merasakan kedinginan sedikitpun. Itu hanya reaksi yang di berikan tubuhnya ketika ia keluar dari rumah pada tengah malam.

Sehun tersenyum masam, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia berbohong, tentu saja.

Dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian _itu_ , bukan?" lelaki dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu berdiri tepat di samping sepupunya. Sementara Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang sederhana, enggan untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena kehilangan ingatan di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Jika saja ingatannya kembali, mungkin ia dapat membantu agar membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. Tapi tidak, ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat siapa kedua orangtuanya hingga detik ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat membantu." Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun mendecak gemas, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku baik-baik saja?" ia tidak ingin bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi. Sejak Chanyeol hilang ingatan, hanya dia satu-satunya yang dapat di andalkan. Dia mengumpulkan makanan, menciptakan api dari peralatan seadanya, dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Semuanya ia kerjakan sendiri untuk menghidupi mereka.

"Sehun-ah, ceritakan padaku bagaimana Ayah dan Ibuku sekali lagi!"

* * *

 **1948, April (date unknown)**

Setelah melalui tahapan yang cukup sulit mendekati pelabuhan Hakata, Fukuoka; akhirnya mereka berdua dapat menyusup masuk ke dalam kapal pengangkut barang dengan tujuan Busan. Sudah cukup lama mereka tinggal di Jepang tanpa mengetahui kabar tentang kedua orangtua Chanyeol di Korea. Kini semua kerinduan akan kampung kampung halaman dan pertanyaan yang tidak masih menyimpan misteri, akan mendapat jawabannya tidak lama lagi—setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap jendela kecil yang ada di ruang bagian bawah kapal pengangkut barang. Lelaki itu tidak bisa berhenti menatap burung-burung camar yang terbang rendah di dekat kapal yang mereka naiki.

Cuaca hari ini sangat baik; cahaya matahari menyinari lautan dengan bangga. Kelap-kelip cahaya yang terjadi karena pantulan cahaya ke air laut, memancarkan spectrum indah yang berkelip seperti Kristal.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, lelaki dengan lesung di kedua pipinya itu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dua orang yang di yakini adalah kedua orangtuanya. Semoga saja ketika mereka bertemu, ia dapat mengingat sesuatu—karena Sehun sudah terlalu lelah di tanyai oleh sang sepupu perkara apa saja yang telah ia lakukan sebelum ia kehilangan ingatan.

Dan percayalah jika itu benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dan gila, seperti : Kapan pastinya Sehun menginjak pubertas, atau apa yang telah Sehun mimpikan ketika ia sedang mimpi basah.

 _Oke_ , anggap saja jika Chanyeol tidak pernah menanyakannya karena itu sangat memalukan.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun dapat menjawabnya? Mereka mungkin saudara sepupu, tapi mereka masih memiliki batasan tentang kehidupan privasi.

Dan Chanyeol-yang-hilang-ingatan telah melangkah melewati batasan itu.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Chanyeol tidak berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan seperti anak kecil yang merengek di belikan permen.

Sehun, yang berdiri tepat di belakang sang sepupu, melipat kedua tangannya yang sekeras batu di bawah dadanya yang bidang. "Tidak lama lagi, Hyung." Ia tidak dapat membantu selain terkikik geli dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Chanyeol sebelum ia hilang ingatan.

"Tempat ini sangat pengap! Terlalu banyak barang di sini! Aku ingin keluar!" dan dia mulai merengek.

Sehun menyentuh bahu sepupunya dengan lembut, "Sabar Hyung. Jadilah anak baik kali ini." Ia kemudian menepuk kepala Chanyeol beberapa kali. Sial. Dia begitu bahagia karena telah memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti anak kecil ketika ia kehilangan ingatan seperti ini.

Itu…cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, kapal berhenti tepat di dermaga Busan ketika menjelang malam. Keduanya yang pada saat itu sedang tertidur lelap di dekat peti kayu muatan kapal, tiba-tiba terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mereka hendak bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan, tapi sepertinya itu terlambat.

"PENYUSUP!" salah seorang dengan seragam keamanan berteriak meminta bantuan. Dan yang benar saja, sesaat kemudian beberapa orang dengan tubuh kekar berpakaian seragam rapih menghampirinya.

Sempat terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran ketika mereka ketahuan menyusup dalam muatan kapal; hingga pada akhirnya Sehun tertangkap. "Tch!" geram Sehun ketika seseorang dari mereka mengikat kedua tangannya agar ia tidak dapat melawan.

"SEHUN-AH!" mengetahui jika sepupunya terkena musibah, Chanyeol tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. "Lari hyung!" seru Sehun dengan suara lantang. Yang ada di dalam kepala Chanyeol hanya bagaimana bisa menghampiri Sehun lalu melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Ia mengeram kesal ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sehun menyeringai dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak terduga.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakang lelaki sialan itu seperti baru saja melakukan _teleportasi_. Ia menyerang beberapa orang berbadan kekar yang mengepung mereka dengan tangan kosong.

6 lawan 1.

Itu benar-benar tidak adil, memang. Tapi anehnya Chanyeol tidak terluka sedikitpun dalam perkelahian itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?" ia bertanya kepada Sehun dengan nada khawatir. "Terima kasih, Hyung." Sehun menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang tidak tergores sedikitpun. "ngomong-ngomong…bagaimana kau melakukannya tadi?" suara Sehun terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia melihat menggunakan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Chanyeol menghilang tanpa jejak; dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bicara. Bantuan akan datang sebentar lagi, Sehun-ah. Ayo pergi!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun kemudian mengajaknya untuk melompat keluar dari kapal menuju dermaga.

Sehun terkejut bukan kepalang ketika memperhatikan seberapa tinggi dia melompat tadi. Anehnya, kaki-kakinya secara ajaib dapat mendarat dengan mulus di atas dermaga.

"Bagaimana…?" ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Chanyeol menatap sepupunya sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika kita tiba di tujuan. Tidak aman berbicara di sini."

.

.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang aneh. Dia mengerutkan dahi, berusaha untuk menelaah apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol; mengingat lelaki itu kini terlihat sedikit menakutkan—sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dia kenal sebelumnya.

"…Jadi?" setelah selaan yang cukup lama di antara keduanya, Oh Sehun akhirnya membuka percakapan. "bagaimana kau melakukannya?" nada suara Sehun berubah. Dia terlihat tidak sedang main-main sekarang.

Chanyeol menyeringai mencurigakan. Sehun berani bersumpah jika itu adalah kali pertama ia melihat sepupunya seperti itu. Seperti orang lain, sikap Chanyeol sangat berbeda. "Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku." Itu bukan awalan yang bagus. Sehun menggertakkan giginya, terdengar tidak sabar.

"Meski aku belum mengingat apapun, tapi aku cukup yakin jika aku bukan lagi manusia." Ia melanjutkan dengan santai. Lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" potong Sehun tidak sabar. Yang lebih muda menghela napas dengan suara keras, "aku tidak mengira jika kepalamu terbentur cukup keras hingga membuatmu kehilangan kesadaran,"

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan seringai menakutkan itu, "Oh ayolah! Apa kau akan terus berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku hanya karena aku kehilangan ingatan? Kau juga menyadari ada keganjilan pada tubuhmu sendiri. Jangan kau berbohong padaku lagi, Oh Sehun."

 _Tepat sasaran._

Sejujurnya Sehun telah menyadari jauh-jauh hari jika dirinya berubah sejak ledakan itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya sepupunya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sejak ledakan itu, mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan.

 _Monster._

* * *

 **1950, Agustus (date unknown)**

Bunyi sirine peringatan bahaya, dan suara tembakan senjata laras panjang terdengar di sepanjang mata memandang. Bau anyir darah dan bubuk misiu kembali tercium di hidung Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan dengan aroma asap ledakan dari beberapa bangunan yang hancur karena terkena meriam yang berasal dari tank pihak Korea Utara.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tinggal di bunker bawah tanah yang mereka buat; tepat di dalam gubuk orangtua Chanyeol yang di tinggalkan. Mereka tidak tahan mendengar suara-suara teriakan penduduk sekitar yang memilukan itu. Sejujurnya mereka ingin membantu, tapi untuk sekali mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Sejak mengetahui kematian kedua orangtua Chanyeol tanpa alasan yang jelas, mereka tidak ingin berhubungan dengan penduduk. Apa lagi sejak mereka menyadari jika diri mereka bukan lagi manusia biasa.

Mereka hanya ingin bersembunyi dan membiarkan waktu yang berbicara. Mereka bahkan telah mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan untuk mereka sejak jauh-jauh hari jika suatu saat akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Sehun-ah." gumam Chanyeol geram. Lelaki yang tidak bertambah tua sejak ledakan nuklir di Nagasaki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mendongak kearah pintu masuk bunker yang terlihat seperti sumur jika di lihat dari luar.

"Apa kau akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, hyung? Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi sok pahlawan!"

" _Sok pahlawan_? Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang kalimat itu, huh? Mungkinkah kau tidak mendengar suara teriakan dari mereka? Aku berharap kau bisa tidur di malam hari!" tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Chanyeol melompat keluar dari bunker mereka yang memiliki kedalaman lebih dari 10 meter di bawah tanah.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Dia kemudian mendongak untuk menatap sepupunya yang telah menapakkan kakinya ke tanah diatas sana. " _Tidur_ , huh?" ia tersenyum masam ketika mengingat perkataan sepupunya sebelum ia pergi. "lelucon yang bagus, hyung. Memangnya sejak kapan kita dapat tidur nyenyak dengan tubuh yang terbakar? Menyusahkan saja."

Dalam sekali usaha, Sehun melompat keluar dari bunker.

Begitu ia menengok keluar dari gubuk tua mereka, aroma anyir darah tercium begitu pekat di dalam rongga hidungnya. Aroma yang menggiurkan hingga membuat Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

 _Ada apa dengan tubuhku?_ Ia bertanya di dalam hati.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan haus yang teramat sangat seperti ini. Meski ia telah meminum air dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, tetap saja perasaan haus itu tidak hilang. Ia menginginkan _darah_.

"Sehun-ah!" teriakan Chanyeol membuat lamunan Sehun buyar seketika. Lelaki itu melihat sang sepupu menggendong seseorang diatas bahunya sambil berlari menuju gubuk mereka. Sehun berlari menghampiri sang sepupu di tengah ladang. "bawa dia bersamamu! Aku akan mencari orang yang selamat lainnya!" Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan kurang-lebih 173cm dari bahunya. Dia adalah salah satu tentara Korea Selatan yang terluka.

Sehun membopong tubuh lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. Ia kemudian menatap bahu lelaki itu yang terdapat luka terbakar lumayan parah. Jika ia tidak di selamatkan, mungkin dia akan mati karena kehabisan _darah_.

Sial. Perasaan itu lagi.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala sepupunya ketika ia menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun, "Jangan memulai! Dia harus di selamatkan! Ingat siapa dirimu dulu!" sepertinya tidak hanya Sehun yang tertarik dengan aroma anyir darah. Chanyeol juga.

Butuh waktu bagi Sehun untuk mengatasi masalah ketertarikannya dengan aroma darah di tubuh lelaki itu, "Baiklah!" ia berseru.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Tanpa mau menunggu balasan dari Sehun, ia melesat keluar dari ladang dan kembali ke medan perang.

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam bunker ketika menjelang malam. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat Sehun menatapnya dengan cemas. Tidak ada penduduk yang dapat di selamatkan lagi. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungil yang tertidur pulas diatas alas sederhana tempat Chanyeol tidur. "Masih belum sadar; tapi aku sudah membersihkan luka diseluruh tubuhnya, dan menempelkan daun mint untuk meredakan luka bakar dibahunya." Sehun memeras kain basah di dalam baskom untuk membasuh dahi lelaki yang ditemukan sepupunya. "dia tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat," ia menambahkan.

Chanyeol meletakkan lilin disamping lelaki mungil itu agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya. "Hm. Mungkin dia sangat kesakitan, Sehun-ah."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk menyetujui, "Lalu hyung, kita hampir kehabisan persediaan air. Harus bagaimana?" Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Untuk sementara, aku saja yang mencarinya. Kau cukup menjaga dia di sini. Tidak aman bagi kita untuk keluar bersama. Jika salah satu dari mereka tau tempat ini, bisa berakibat fatal." Chanyeol menghela napas berat ketika ia selesai bicara. Ia kemudian menatap lelaki mungil yang tertidur pulas di samping kirinya, menelaah apa yang lelaki itu rasakan. "dia sedang berjuang untuk bertahan," gumamnya tanpa suara.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, lelaki yang di selamatkan oleh Chanyeol pada akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia mengerang dengan suara keras hingga membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak karena kaget. "Kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Sehun dengan kesal.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan ekspresi takut, "I-ini dimana? Apa aku sudah mati?" dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dengan tubuh yang masih belum pulih. "Kau lebih baik istirahat, pendek. Tenang saja, kau belum mati. Kau berada di dalam bunker-kami. Di sini aman." Ia mengambil daun mint di lengan lelaki itu kemudian memasukkan daun itu ke dalam baskom berisi air. "apa kau mengingat namamu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Uh. Itu…Do Kyungsoo,"

.

.

 _NB : Tolong jangan bunuh author :'D maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat, sangat lama. Semoga kalian suka dan tidak bingung hiksu :'D_


	9. Chapter 9 : Unrecognizable

**Play With The Letter D**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Comedy, Drama, Supernatural**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature, explicit content. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sambungan dari Devil's Tears. . .**

 _Mendengar teriakan dari mulut Baekhyun, tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Aku hanya berusaha_ memban—"

 _"Makhluk apa kau ini?!" air mata Baekhyun mentes. Dia ketakutan karena melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu. "Baekhyun sekarang adalah milikku," Sehun sengaja mencium kepala Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu._

 _Tubuh Chanyeol membeku ketika melihat Sehun mencium kepala Baekhyun. "Jadi begitu rupanya. Aku tolol sekali." Tanpa mau berbicara lebih banyak, Chanyeol menghilang seperti hembusan angin._

 _Sehun terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil menyentuh rusuknya yang sepertinya patah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" meski Baekhyun bersikap seolah ia memperdulikan Sehun, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan itu kepada Chanyeol. Dia yakin jika Chanyeol marah padanya._

 _"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan_ baik _—" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian ia merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya hingga mengeluarkan suara tulang yang patah. "—_ baik _saja._ Oh man. _Rasanya sakit sekali."_

 _Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Sehun karena kedua kakinya lemas. Ia kemudian menangis sejadinya._

* * *

Chanyeol menghilang dari ruangan itu seperti tiupan angin. Ia tidak percaya jika Baekhyun akan membela Sehun seperti itu, terlebih di depannya. Melihat mereka berduaan seperti itu membuat Chanyeol muak. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuh sepupunya satu-persatu walaupun dia tahu jika itu tidak akan dapat membunuhnya.

 _Mungkinkah Baekhyun telah jatuh hati kepada Sehun?_

Sial. Memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol emosi.

Lelaki dengan mata semerah darah itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, ia kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding beton pada bangunan yang telah ditinggalkan hingga membuatnya ambruk dalam hitungan detik. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ratusan tahun, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat merasakan sakit pada dada kirinya yang teramat sangat.

Perasaan sesak bercampur dengan kepahitan yang mendalam itu terasa seperti terjun ke dalam sumur tanpa dasar yang gelap. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa bertahan ketika terpuruk. Seolah ia telah kembali kehilangan setengah dari jiwanya melayang ke udara.

Ia patah hati.

Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sejak bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, ia tau jika akan tertarik kepada sosok mungil yang cengeng itu suatu saat nanti. Dan ini adalah penyesalan terbesarnya karena telah meninggalkan Baekhyun waktu itu. Ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta jika Chanyeol masih menyesali perbuatannya kepada Kyungsoo waktu itu karena telah membunuh orang yang ia cintai menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun waktu itu. Ia bersumpah jika ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu masih belia. Ia murni jatuh hati kepada Baekhyun karena kebaikan dan kepolosan Baekhyun ketika itu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang tidak di buat-buat selain Kyungsoo; tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun kecil, ia mengubah seluruh persepsinya.

Ia jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak ingat ini, tapi _dia_ lah yang Baekhyun temui ketika ia masih kecil.

Bukan _Sehun_.

Sehun sengaja memanipulasi ingatan Baekhyun agar mereka tidak dapat bertemu. Si brengsek itu menghapus beberapa ingatan manis tentang Chanyeol di dalam ingatan Baekhyun hingga membuat lelaki itu benar-benar ketakutan ketika bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang telah Sehun lakukan, tapi itu membuatnya benar-benar muak.

Sehun telah merusak segalanya.

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" untuk sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghancurkan dinding beton itu dengan sekali usaha. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

 _Hell_ tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol yang berwarna merah itu kini berubah menjadi sepenuhnya hitam. Ia sudah tidak ingat apa dan siapa dirinya. Ia bukan lagi Chanyeol. Dendam dan rasa sakit yang mendalam membuatnya berubah menjadi _monster_ yang sesungguhnya.

 **9**

Teriakan menakutkan itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Sehun. Ia menahan senyum masam sebisanya sambil meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika sepupunya akan berbuat sejauh itu hanya untuk sosok mungil yang berhadapan dengannya.

Sehun adalah orang _jahat_.

Hanya karena ingin melindungi manusia membuatnya tega melakukannya. Ia dengan sengaja menghapus beberapa ingatan keluarga Baekhyun, membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol terlihat seolah seperti monster yang patut untuk di takuti oleh Baekhyun.

Meski itu menyakiti hatinya juga, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan. Chanyeol tidak boleh bercinta kepada manusia karena itu akan membunuh _mereka_.

Dia hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun dari kengerian seorang _incubus_.

Sehun menyesali perbuatannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo; karena itu kali ini ia akan membayar semuanya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia akan melindungi Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa hanya berpangku tangan dan melihat mereka mati sia-sia karena bercinta dengan si maniak seks. Itu membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah kepada Kyungsoo.

Benar, _Sehun adalah orang jahat._

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari pinggangnya ketika lelaki itu membopong tubuhnya agar ia dapat bangkit. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," ia beralasan. "tidak lama lagi tubuhku akan pulih sendiri." ia kembali melanjutkan sambil menelan ludahnya yang bercampur dengan darah.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Itu dia. Tatapan itu yang membuat Sehun semakin bersalah. Jika saja Baekhyun tau apa yang ia perbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk melindunginya, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan berani menatap Sehun karena malu.

"Aku benar-benar akan baik-baik saja." Sehun hendak menepuk kepala Baekhyun, tapi ia merasakan nyeri pada tulang rusuknya. "ack!" tangannya secara refleks menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Ia tidak pernah melukai dirinya sendiri hingga patah tulang.

Sehun tertawa agar membuat Baekhyun tidak semakin khawatir, "Haha, sepertinya ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu? Aku akan melakukan apapun," Sehun tau jika Baekhyun tulus untuk membantunya.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara. "Jika kau mampu memberiku darah O positif padaku... aku akan sangat berterima kasih," dengan susah payah ia berbicara. Titik-titik keringat muncul di dahinya, terlihat sekali jika ia sedang menahan sakit.

Awalnya Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Ia seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Itu _darahku..._ " karena Baekhyun bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya, "Apa katamu barusan?" Sehun menatap mata Baekhyun dengan sedikit linglung karena tidak dapat fokus.

"Minum darahku!" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang kurus kepada Sehun tepat di depan wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "darahku O positif!" ia kembali berkata.

Sehun menyerjapkan matanya karena terkejut, "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh menyuruhku untuk menghisapnya langsung dari tanganmu? Jangan berbuat gila, Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun memalingkan pandangan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti manusia lebih dari ini. Dia tidak ingin melihat air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah meminum darah langsung dari tubuh manusia ketika ada tempat yang bernama _blood bank_ , kau tau?" ia berkata. "sungguh fantastis ketika manusia mendonorkan darah mereka dengan suka rela hanya untuk kuminum. Itu membuatku sedikit terharu," ketika ia selesai bicara, Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun hingga membuat sang empu mengerang kesakitan.

"APA-APAAN?!"

Tanpa mau mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan tangannya di depan mulut yang lebih tinggi. "Tidak ada _blood bank_ di sini. Jadi hanya ini yang tersedia." Baekhyun sengaja menekan kata _blood bank_ untuk memperjelas perkataannya. "gigit ini atau aku yang akan memotong nadiku untukmu?"

 **9**

Perasaan sakit yang meluap-luap itu membuat Chanyeol gelap mata. Lelaki itu sudah tidak dapat mengingat jati dirinya lagi karena telah kehilangan kendali. Dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya satu kali, lalu bola matanya kembali berubah menjadi seperti semula. Meski begitu, ia tetap bukan Chanyeol yang _dulu_. Dia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" lelaki itu terkikik hingga menggema ke seluruh bangunan yang di tinggalkan itu. " _eenie meenie miney mo. Guess who kill you, Oh Sehun._ " tepat setelah Chanyeol bernyanyi, lelaki dengan tinggi badan 185cm itu menghilang seperti hembusan angin ribut.

 **9**

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan nikmat seperti ini sejak terakhir kali pada tahun 1970an. Rasa hangat darah Baekhyun ketika mengalir di tenggorokannya membuatnya ingin lebih. Ketika ia meminum darah lelaki yang kini menutup matanya untuk menahan sakit itu, ia juga dapat mengintup ke dalam beberapa ingatan di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

Ia mengintip kedalam ingatan Baekhyun seperti piringan film yang di putar terbalik. Semuanya acak dan tidak beraturan. Ada yang baik dan ada yang menyedihkan. Semuanya terlihat tidak asing di mata Sehun.

Oh ya benar, itu adalah ingatan palsu yang di berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Sehun telah memanipulasi otak Baekhyun untuk mengingat kejadian yang tidak pernah ada. Ia memberikan ingatan palsu itu ketika lelaki itu tertidur. Ia ingat pernah meniupkan angin ajaib tepat di telinga Baekhyun waktu itu, memanipulasi ingatannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun dan keluarganya hidup dengan bayang-bayang monster yang dapat merubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka.

Itu sebabnya ia berada di dalam kotak, kemudian di buang ke dalam sungai.

Sementara kotak yang berisi boneka Chanyeol di simpan di dalam gudang; dan lagi-lagi, semua itu adalah perbuatan Sehun. Ia sengaja untuk memasukkan boneka Chanyeol ke dalam kotak lalu di simpan ke dalam gudang karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol di temukan.

Tapi untuk sekali lagi, rencananyagagal.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak pernah mempercayai yang namanya takdir. Semuanya terjadi karena kebetulan.

 _Mereka menjadi monster juga karena kebetulan._

 _Mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga karena kebetulan._

 _Mereka bertemu keluarga Baekhyun juga terjadi karena kebetulan._

Semoga saja seluruh dosa yang Sehun perbuat kepada Baekhyun dapat termaafkan. Ia juga tidak dapat berharap banyak karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat kepada lelaki itu. Neraka bahkan enggan menerimanya karena dosanya sudah melampaui batas.

* * *

Flashback ON

 _Saeng-il chukahamnida_

 _Saeng-il chukahamnida_

 _Saranghaneun Baekhyun-ah_

 _Saeng-il chukahamnida_

Nyanyian itu terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar rumah. Suara tepuk tangan beberapa orang dengan teriakan anak-anak kecil turut meramaikan pesta ulangtahun sederhana di rumah Nenek Baekhyun—karena Baekhyun ingin merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 6 bersama dengan Nenek tercinta.

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum lebar didepan teman-teman sepermainannya. "Baekhyun-ah, ucapkan permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya!" perintah sang Ayah sambil memegang kamera. Baekhyun menurut, tentu saja. Dia menutup kedua mata kemudian meminta permohonan, "Semoga aku mendapat teman yang bisa menemaniku bermain kapan saja." Serunya di dalam hati. Setelah itu dia meniup semua lilin yang ada diatas kue ulangtahunnya dengan semangat. Ketika semua lilin sudah mati, beberapa teman sebayanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Acara ulangtahun itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah penyerahan kado dan makan bersama, teman-teman sebaya Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. "Ibu, boleh aku membukanya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya yang lucu.

"Iya boleh..." sang Ibu mengusap rambut anak kesayangannya dengan lembut. "ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu," mendengar itu, Baekhyun kecil berlari menuju tumpukan hadiah yang tertata rapih di ruang keluarga.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah kotak kado yang paling besar dengan pita berwarna semerah darah dibagian tengahnya. "Yang ini dulu!" teriaknya dengan gembira. Ia menarik pita itu hingga mereka terbuka; kemudian ia memeriksa isi kotak itu. Tapi ia terkejut ketika melihat dua buah _ball-jointed doll_ laki-laki setinggi 70cm dengan pakaian hanbok yang berbeda berada disana. "kenapa boneka? Kan aku laki-laki..." meskipun sedikit menyesal, tapi Baekhyun senang menerimanya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan boneka itu dari dalam kotak, kemudian memasangkan gat—topi tradisional korea—kepada kedua boneka itu dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. "Ini tampan sekali..." gumamnya dengan bahagia. "Siapa pengirimnya, sayang?" tanya sang Ibu sambil menghampiri Baekhyun. Beliau duduk disebelah kanan putra kesayangannya, kemudian memeriksa kotak kado itu dengan cermat. "OH! Ini dari Nenek!" kata sang Ibu dengan nada terkejut. Ibu Baekhyun menoleh kepada sang Nenek sendiri dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, "Bu, apa kau menghabiskan uang bulanan lagi?"

Sang Nenek tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih dengan tulus, "Ibu menemukannya di toko barang antik, sayang. Mereka diberi harga sangat murah. Ibu juga terkejut ketika mendengarnya sendiri." sang Nenek menjelaskan, "tapi mereka berada dalam keadaan bagus, bukankah Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun meletakkan _ball-jointed doll_ itu ke atas lantai kayu rumah Neneknya. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka kalau sudah besar nanti! Mereka tampan!" mendengar suara teriakan Cucu kesayangannya, sang Nenek tertawa hingga gigi palsunya melompat keluar. "aah!" dan seluruh isi rumah tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

Ketika menjelang malam, salah satu dari boneka misterius itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Mendengar suara aneh di telinganya, Baekhyun yang tidur bersama Ayah dan Ibunya, terbangun seorang diri untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Ia tidak terlihat terkejut karena pergerakan misterius dari salah satu boneka yang di berikan oleh sang Nenek. Baekhyun justru tertarik untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Baekhyun yang masih polos itu tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Ia tersenyum di depan boneka itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Woah. Dia hidup." tepat ketika ia berkata seperti itu, angin misterius berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan berputar-putar di sekeliling boneka itu.

Melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa membuatnya terkejut hingga punggungnya membentur tubuh Ibunya yang tertidur membelakanginya. Tapi Ibu Baekhyun tidak terbangun karena jika Baekhyun tertidur ia akan berputar posisi, dari kepala pindah ke kaki. Jadi mendapat tendangan dari sang Anak ketika tidur bukan hal yang baru bagi orang tua Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku bebas, anak muda." suara serak itu terdengar sangat dekat. Baekhyun membuka mata dan melihat ada kaki seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan ketika ia menengok ke atas, ia dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas.

Lelaki dengan lesung pipi itu tersenyum manis, "Namaku adalah Park Chanyeol. Kau siapa, anak muda?" dengan suara yang tegas, lelaki dengan tinggi badan nyaris menempel pada langit-langit kamar itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Umurku sudah 6 tahun. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Chanyeol- _ahjussi_."

* * *

Pertemuan dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak lagi kesepian. Ia tidak berhenti bermain dengan Chanyeol di luar rumah. Di mulai dari petak umpet hingga kejar-kejaran. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Jauh dari kegelapan, Sehun mengintai secara diam-diam. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat meski hanya sedikit. Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun bermain bersama hingga menjelang sore. Dia tidak bisa hanya duduk dan diam saja. Dia juga harus bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat seperti kejadian Kyungsoo.

 _"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hyung..."_ lelaki itu bergumam dengan suara yang nyaris tidak dapat di dengar. "kau yang membuat peraturan, tapi kau sendiri yang merusaknya." Sehun menghela napas panjang sebelum berubah kembali menjadi boneka.

Chanyeol membuat perjanjian dengan Sehun agar tidak berubah di depan manusia, tapi kini ia justru bermain-main dengan anak manusia. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

* * *

Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung selama 3 hari sejak ulangtahun Baekhyun. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumah sang Nenek. Besok pagi ia harus kembali ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Ia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi karena orang tua Baekhyun hanya meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah selama 4 hari.

Ketika sepupunya tengah tertidur dalam bentuk boneka, Sehun secara diam-diam melepaskan seluruh pakaian hanbok yang di pakai sepupunya. Ia kemudian memasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam kotak dan mengikat kotak itu menggunakan tali yang ia temukan di dalam gudang dengan rapat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Chanyeol di temukan. Meski pada akhirnya ia tidak akan melihat sepupunya lagi, ia tidak perduli.

Ini semua ia lakukan untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

"Maaf hyung," dengan satu kalimat itu, Sehun kemudian menghilang seperti hembusan angin.

Kini saatnya Sehun menghapus ingatan kedua orang tua dan Nenek Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat mereka membencinya. Setelah itu di lakukan, ia kemudian menghapus ingatan Baekhyun tentang seluruh hal yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan bersamanya. Tidak lupa Sehun juga menanamkan ingatan buatan tentang kengerian boneka yang di dapat Baekhyun.

Keesokan harinya, sang Ibu yang ketakutan dengan ingatan buatan yang di berikan oleh Sehun, ia lantas memasukkan boneka Sehun ke dalam kotak, kemudian di buang ke sungai.

Ia tidak pernah mengira jika orang tua Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Selang beberapa hari terbawa oleh arus sungai, kotak tempat penyimpanan boneka Sehun di temukan oleh salah seorang warga setempat. Melihat sosok boneka lelaki yang masih bagus di dalam kotak yang ia temukan, akhirnya ia berniat untuk menyimpannya.

Sehun dapat di temukan.

Setiap tengah malam, ketika seluruh orang di dalam rumah tertidur, Sehun berteleportasi ke depan halaman rumah Nenek Baekhyun. Dia mengintai dari dalam kegelapan dan berharap agar Chanyeol tidak pernah di temukan.

Jika Chanyeol di temukan, entah apa yang sudah terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

Flashback OFF

 **9**

Sehun mengusap ujung bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan ketika ia selesai meminum darah Baekhyun. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan darah segar seperti ini sejak buruan terakhirnya pada tahun 1970an.

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya sedikit sebagai permulaan.

 _Tidak sakit._

Ia lalu menggoyangkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga ia mendengar suara gemelatuk dari tulang lehernya yang kaku.

 _Memang benar tidak sakit._

Sehun telah kembali pulih dalam waktu sekejap.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang kini bangkit dari lantai dengan tatapan lemah, "Bagaimana?" ia kehilangan setidaknya 35% darah yang ada di tubuhnya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasa lelah. Rasanya seolah kekuatan Baekhyun telah di sedot oleh Sehun melalui gigitan itu.

"Tidak pernah merasa lebih baik," sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri membuat Sehun melupakan Baekhyun yang telah menolongnya. Tubuh Baekhyun tergulai lemah dengan bekas gigitan pada lengan kanannya. Wajah lelaki yang lebih pendek berubah menjadi pucat dengan napas yang melemah. "Syukurlah..." ia dengan suara pelan menjawab perkataan Sehun.

Melihat Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kamar membuat Sehun iba. Lelaki itu membopong tubuh Baekhyun dengan sekali usaha, lalu meletakkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." kata Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku memang senang melakukannya," ia menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Awalnya Sehun enggan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Baekhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berubah pikiran. "Kau masih mau membantuku ketika aku selalu berbuat jahat kepadamu." lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "ini hadiah dariku atas kebaikanmu hari ini." ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, lalu meniupkan angin di telinga itu.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun menjadi kosong ketika lelaki itu pada akhirnya mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya perihal Chanyeol. Ingatan itu berputar di kepala Baekhyun seperti potongan-potongan film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah melakukannya." Sehun berkata. "aku tidak tahu berapa banyak permohonan maaf yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal."

Detik berikutnya ia menghilang seperti hembusan angin.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa karena otot-otot di rahangnya melemah. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya dengan sangat jelas.

"Park Chanyeol..."

 **9**

To be continued. . .


End file.
